That's Life not Paradise
by Love-oncers
Summary: Regina est incarcérée dans une prison pour femme, elle est accusée d'un crime grave qu'elle n'accepte toujours pas, mais malgré son erreur, Robin, un IPL (gardien de prison), tombe rapidement sous son charme. Un amour impossible? Peut-être pas… OutlawQueen
1. Une nouvelle

**Nouvelle histoire! Je ne peux plus m'arrêter, celle-ci, j'en aie parlé à personne, et je ne l'aie fait lire par personne non plus, alors j'espère que vous allez aimer! **

**IMPORTANT!**

**Petit lexique pour vous aider, car il y a peut-être certains termes que vous ne connaissez pas :**

**\- IPL veut dire Intervenant de Première Ligne (Gardien de prison)**

**\- Une unité, c'est une petite maison où 6 détenues peuvent habiter, il y a une cuisine, un salon, des chambres, etc.**

**\- Le maximum c'est l'endroit dans l'établissement où il y a les détenues les plus dangereuse. **

**-La population générale c'est la où les détenues normal habitent, il n'y a pas l'aile psychiatrique, ni le maximum.**

**-Une fouille sommaire c'est avec les vêtement et une fouille à nu eh bien je crois que vous comprenez! :p**

**Les unités sont habituellement numérotées, mais dans cette histoire, j'ai décidé de les nommer.**

**Bon j'arrête le blabla et bonne lecture! **

* * *

That's Life not Paradise

-Hey Robin on a une nouvelle, tu peux t'en occuper? Demanda Killian.

-Oui pas de problèmes, comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Euh... Regina Mills je crois. Tu vas voir, Daniel m'a dit que c'était une bombe! J'aurais bien voulu m'en occuper, mais j'ai été affecté au maximum pour le reste de la semaine.

-Regina Mills... Dit Robin en cherchant son dossier dans la pille des nouveaux dossiers à classer. Ah voilà!

-Hey, tu me diras si Dani avait raison!

-Compte sur moi! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le stationnement souterrain où la nouvelle détenue allait faire son arrivée. Pendant son trajet, plusieurs femmes l'avaient regardé, salué et pour certaines détenues, l'avais carrément déshabillé du regard.

Une fois rendu devant la porte coulissante du véhicule cellulaire, il se positionna bien droit, les jambes écartées de la largeur de ses épaules.

Il avait ramené ses mains devant lui et avait pris un air sérieux. La porte s'ouvrit, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébène en sortit, menottée aux poignets et aux chevilles. Elle avait un sourire plaqué sur le visage et lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le bel homme qui se tenait devant elle, celui-ci s'intensifia de plus belle.

Cet homme était musclé et malgré son air sérieux, Regina pouvait voir le sourire qui se cachait derrière ce visage. Et de plus, il était tellement sexy dans son uniforme.

-Salut toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom? Dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Elle lit le nom inscrit sur son badge "R. Locksley".

-R? C'est pour... Rrrrrr... Grogna-t-elle en recroquevillant ses doigts pour faire comme si elle voulait le griffer.

Robin ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il était plutôt surpris de sa réaction. Il savait bien que les femmes en prison était souvent en chaleur, mais celle-ci semblait bien habitué, peut-être qu'elle n'avait été que transféré. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire son dossier encore.

-Moi aussi c'est Rrrrr... pour Regina... Dit-elle en le fixant du regard, elle semblait essayer de le déstabiliser avec ses tactiques de séduction.

-Je suis au courant madame Mills. Dit-il en tentant de garder son sérieux devant cette femme.

-Mademoiselle! Hurla-t-elle dans un excès de rage.

Deux IPL étaient venu en renfort, mais Robin leur fit signe de ne pas bouger.

Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Regina qui ne souriait plus du tout.

Il prit le bras de Regina pour la guider dans sa nouvelle "maison", mais celle-ci fit un geste brusque pour se dégager.

-Ne me touchez pas, je sais marcher seule. Marmonna-t-elle.

Robin leva les bras en l'air pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris et qu'il ne la toucherait plus.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans les corridors et à chaque rencontre avec une détenue, Regina recevait un regard noir ou bien un sifflement ou même encore quand ils rencontrèrent Tam, celle-ci ne se gêna pas et lui tapa une fesse en criant:

-Score!

Regina c'était tortillé et ce geste l'a rendit mal alaise. Elle pouvait supporter les regards, mais les gestes, c'était trop.

-Hey, mais c'est quoi ton problème? Dit Regina en colère.

-Heyyy... Calm down baby! Je t'ai pas fait mal j'espère? Dit Tam en lui faisant la moue comme un bébé.

-Va te faire foutre!

-Yeah! Cria à Tam qui s'éloignait déjà pour ne pas avoir de problème. Tam était de taille moyenne, elle avait la peau mulâtresse et ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos.

-Madame... euh mademoiselle Mills, calmez-vous! Intervient Robin qui n'avait pas vu Tam venir. Regina fulminait et en avait déjà marre de cette nouvelle place.

-Je m'en vais où là!? Hurla-t-elle, ce qui attira le regard de quelques détenues.

-Vous devez faire la fouille de bienvenue.

-La fouille de bienvenue? J'ai déjà été fouillé avant de partir, vous croyez quoi, que je fais de la magie et que je fais apparaître de la dope?

-Eh bien ça pourrait être utile, mais c'est le protocole, vous allez devoir vous y faire.

Regina ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une IPL femme.

-Suivez-moi. Dit la femme en uniforme. Sur son badge était écris M. Guerrer.

Regina entra dans une petite pièce d'à peine 2m carré.

Les murs était blanc et le plancher gris. Une autre femme entra dans la pièce. Sur le badge de celle-ci était écris A. Somiador.

Le silence planait et Regina se sentait mal.

-Nous allons procéder à la fouille à nu. Dit Guerrer.

-Très bien. Dit Regina les dents serrées.

Elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier et l'enleva complètement pour se retrouver en soutien-gorge devant les deux femmes et certainement autant de personne l'observait à travers la caméra qui était au plafond.

Elle tendit son chemisier à Somiador, qui le prit et le palpa et fouilla dans ses poches. L'autre femme prenait des notes sur ses observations concernant la nouvelle détenu, comme ses réactions à leur demandes et essayer de juger son degré de dangerosité.

Regina déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses jambes avant de le retirer complètement. Elle fit de même jusqu'à se retrouver nu comme un ver devant les deux femmes sans expressions.

-Tournez-vous, les mains au mur.

Regina s'exécuta et plaça ses mains sur les carrés noir collés au mur.

-Écartez les jambes.

Regina avait hâte que sa finisse.

Elle plaça ses pieds sur les carrés collés au sol et soupira.

-J'ai besoin de voir sous vos pieds, alors vous allez lever un pied à la fois.

Elle fit comme demandé.

-Penchez-vous vers l'avant.

-Non, mais c'est bon là, j'ai rien! Hurla Regina.

-Penchez-vous vers l'avant Mills! Cria la femme.

Regina s'exécuta à contre cœur.

-Tournez-vous et levez les bras en l'air.

Elle leva les bras et commençait à vraiment s'impatienter.

-Levez votre sein gauche, puis le droit.

-Pour finir, ouvrez la bouche et faites bouger votre langue de haut en bas.

Regina était soulagé que ce soit finit.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

La femme lui tendit ses vêtements et elle se rhabilla en silence.

* * *

Une fois sortie, Robin l'attendait devant la porte.

Regina se sentit honteuse. Elle savait qu'il savait ce qu'elle venait de faire et si ça se trouvait, il l'observait dans la caméra.

-Venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter quelqu'un qui va vous faire visiter la place.

Dans l'unité Miroir, les détenues discutaient tranquillement quand Marian, une IPL débarqua sans prévenir.

-Belle, j'ai besoins de toi.

-Oui?

-Il y a une nouvelle et j'aimerais que tu lui fasses visiter.

-Je veux bien, mais à une condition! Je veux de nouveau livres pour la bibliothèque. Dit Belle qui tentait d'obtenir ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Dit Marian en se disant que si toutes les détenues était comme Belle, ils auraient de la chance.

-Très bien, mais est-ce qu'elle va venir dans cette unité?

-Vous verrez. Aller il faut y aller.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Faites juste me dire si je continu!**


	2. Une petite visite guidée

**Hey! Je voudrais commencer par vous remercier pour ces reviews, qui bizarrement n'apparaissent pas, mais je les aie bien reçu, donc merci! Je suis désolé de poster aussi tard, c'est que j'ai vu que la plupart des lecteurs viennent de France et je viens du Canada, donc il y a un décalage de 6 heures, alors j'ai beau poster le chapitre à 16h, vous il est déjà 22h, bref, désolé! Et trêve de blabla! **

** BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**_Une petite visite guidée..._**

Quand Robin arriva vers Marian, elle lui sourit et Regina eu un haut le cœur. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être intéressé par une femme comme elle.

-Bon eh bien, on vous laisse.

Robin et Marian s'éloignèrent ensemble et Regina les observa d'un air de dégoût qui n'échappa pas à Belle.

-Bon! Eh bien vous voulez commencer?

-Pas vraiment non, je sais m'arranger. Répondit sèchement Regina, qui trouvait que cette gentille et mignonne jeune femme n'avait rien à faire dans un établissement comme celui-ci.

-Bien, mais vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, alors suivez-moi.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme l'énervait déjà.

-Alors là, nous somme dans le secteur des activités communautaire. Ici, c'est la salle de classe, l'atelier de couture. Elles tournèrent le coin du couloir.

-Il y a la chapelle et là, c'est la salle communautaire, c'est ici qu'on suit nos ateliers.

Regina n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre.

-Ont continu?

-Ouais, ouais.

-Ok, alors ici, c'est le bureau des opérations, genre la surveillance.

Elles arrivèrent devant un comptoir, derrière, une vieille femme était endormi et ronflait.

-Là, c'est le comptoir d'épicerie, c'est ici que tu fais tes commandes pour la nourriture et tu peux acheter du shampoing, une brosse à dent, de la gomme, ce que tu as besoin. Et elle, c'est Granny, personne ne sait son vrai nom, mais ouais...elle est super gentille, tant que tu ne touches pas à sa petite fille de cœur.

-Ok...next! Dit Regina qui avait hâte de pouvoir s'étendre sur son nouveau lit.

-Ben est-ce que tu es prête pour ta nouvelle unité?

-Aller! Cria Regina qui avait marre que la femme la prenne pour une imbécile.

-Ok, alors suis moi, tu viens habiter avec moi.

-Quoi? C'est une blague? S'écria Regina.

-Non. Belle s'éloigna sans regarder derrière.

Regina l'a suivi à contre cœur. Elle sortit dehors et elle soupira de bienêtre. Elle sentait le vent dans ses longs cheveux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit quelque détenues qui l'a dévisageait. Regina leur fit une grimace et celles-ci détourna le regard.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle arriva devant une maison de taille moyenne, le toit était plat et les murs extérieurs étaient gris et en gros sur un de ces murs, il y était inscrit :

"Miroir".

-Tu viens? Demanda Belle.

-Humhum! S'impatientait Regina.

Elle entra et regarda autour d'elle. C'était bien différent de son unité précédente dans l'autre établissement. C'était propre et ça ne sentait pas le linge sale.

-Ici, c'est Granny qui fait la cuisine. Mais tu vas devoir payer ta part.

Regina ne répondit rien, elle observait les lieux qui allaient devenir sa nouvelle maison pour un bon moment.

Il y avait 6 portes alignées et numérotées. Il y avait de petite fenêtre sur chaque porte.

-Ta chambre est celle du fond, tu es chanceuse, tu as la meilleure chambre, la plus proche de la salle de bain, mais tu es à côté d'Ashley...alors...tu devras te surveiller le derrière.

-Quoi?

-Ben Ashley n'était pas très d'entrain à ce qu'il y ait une nouvelle dans l'unité.

-Alors elle se surveillera elle-même, car je n'aie pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Dit Regina d'un ton menaçant.

La porte s'ouvra sur une jeune femme blonde. Elle s'arrêta sec quand elle vit Regina.

-C'est toi la nouvelle! Dit-elle en s'approchant en posant ses mains sur son gros ventre de femme enceinte.

Regina fronça les sourcils et la femme se présenta:

-Je m'appelle Emma...Swan. Elle lui tendit la main.

-Regina Mills. Répondit Regina en lui serrant la main.

Celle-ci est déjà moins énervante que l'autre...comment déjà? Belle. Pensa-t'elle.

-Tu es dans la 6e chambre?

-Oui.

-Moi je suis dans la 4e. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter l'unité? Tu ne risques pas de te perdre , mais quand même.

Regina préférait aller dans sa nouvelle chambre, mais ne voulait pas décevoir la jeune femme, alors elle acquiesça et la suivit devant la première chambre.

-Celle-là, c'est la chambre de Granny.

Elle poursuivit vers la seconde porte.

-Celle de Belle.

La troisième.

-Celle de Mary. Tu l'as rencontreras tout à l'heure.

-Et il y a la mienne, celle d'Ashley, puis la tienne.

Elle se positionna devant une porte identique aux portes de chambre, sauf que celle-ci n'avait pas de fenêtre.

-Là, c'est la salle de bain. C'est chacun son tour le soir, mais vu que tu viens d'arriver, je te donne mon temps ce soir, tu prendras un bon bain. Emma sourit à Regina, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette adolescente était aussi gentille avec elle, car il fallait qu'elle l'avoue, elle trouvait Emma beaucoup trop jeune pour être en prison, et enceinte, elle semblait avoir à peine 19 ans.

-Merci, mais non merci. J'aurai assez de mon temps.

-D'accord.

La porte claqua aussi fort qu'un tonnerre.

\- Ashley, calme-toi! Dit Belle en essayant de retenir la blonde qui fonçait déjà vers la nouvelle brune.

Emma comprit ce qu'il allait se passer, alors elle poussa Regina dans la salle de bain et entra avec elle avant de s'enfermer dedans.

-Mais que fais-tu? Demanda Regina.

-Je t'aide. Crois-moi, pour le moment c'est mieux de rester là.

BAM BAM BAM!

Ashley frappait sur la porte avec ses pieds et ses mains.

-OUVRE SWAN! PUTAIN!

-Laisse la tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait! Cria Emma de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Ok je la laisse tranquille, mais à la condition que tu me rentres du stock à ta prochaine sortie. Proposa Ashley.

Emma sembla réfléchir. Elle regarda Regina qui lui fit non de la tête.

Emma allait sortir quand Regina l'arrêta et la poussa pour sortir avant elle. Elle tomba face à face avec Ashley.

-Alors c'est toi la nouvelle de Tam?

-C'est qui Tam?

-La nana qui ta pogné le cul! Pas assez clair pour toi?! Cria Ashley.

-Premièrement, je suis à personne et deuxièmement, tu vas me respecter, compris? Car tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable de faire. Dit Regina en s'approchant dangereusement d'Ashley qui dû reculer.

-Calmez-vous bon sens Nana et Mama arrive! Hurla Belle.

-Nana? Demanda Regina.

-Anna et Marian, la fille que tu as dévisagé tout à l'heure. Répondit Belle.

Les deux IPL firent leur entrée dans l'unité.

Elle virent Regina qui était resté proche d'Ashley et Emma qui sortit de la salle de bain.

-Tout vas bien ici? Demanda Anna.

-Mais oui! On faisait visiter l'unité à notre nouvelle amie! S'écria Ashley en se montrant tout d'un coup très amical envers Regina et lui passa le bras par dessus les épaules.

Elle fit comme si de rien était et lui montra la cuisine et la salle de lavage, sous les regards suspicieux des deux IPL.

Celles-ci finirent par partir et Ashley se repoussa immédiatement.

-Toi, tu vas te surveiller! Et Tam est à moi! Dit Ashley en la repoussant avec son doigt sur la poitrine.

-Va chier! Cria Regina avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'unité comme une tempête.

\- Attends Regina... Dit Emma qui essayait de la retenir.

-Laisse moi! Cria Regina en repoussant Emma.

-Elle va le regretter! Dit Ashley qui ruminait.

* * *

Une fois dehors, il faisait presque noir, la journée avait passé si vite. Il faisait déjà frisquet et Regina sentait qu'elle allait exploser, elle avait envie de frapper tout ce qui bougeait. Elle se sentait bouillir en dedans.

Elle fit le tour de l'unité pour éviter les regards et hurla. Elle hurla toute sa colère, contre sa mère, contre son mari, contre elle même. Elle hurla, jusqu'à se faire mal à la gorge. Elle tapa sur le mur de l'unité. Elle hurla sans s'arrêter. Elle se mît à pleurer. Elle manquait d'air et sa poitrine s'élevait à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle prit une pause et s'accroupi au sol. Elle pleurait et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, elle voulait sortir sa colère, mais hurler ne suffisait plus. Elle sentait comme si son cœur se faisait compresser. Une colère atroce, une souffrance au delà du réel.

Robin et Anna avait entendu les cris lors de leur ronde dans la cour. Ils ne savaient pas d'où ils venaient. Ils c'étaient séparé et quand Robin passa devant l'unité Miroir, il entendit des sanglots. Il contourna le bâtiment prudemment et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Regina était couché au sol en position fœtale les mains sur les oreilles, elle semblait effrayé, en colère, triste, tout en même temps. Selon le code de l'établissement, Robin ne devait pas s'approcher de la détenue, mais celle-ci semblait en détresse et il ne pu s'empêcher de venir s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

-Regina... Il tenta de la relever, mais celle-ci se tortilla pour rester au sol.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Dit Robin qui ne savait pas trop si la manière forte allait aider ou nuire.

-Laissez moi! Dit Regina entre deux sanglots.

-Non! Vous vous levez immédiatement ou j'appelle du renfort pour vous traîner de force dans votre unité! Intervint Robin avec plus d'autorité. Elle n'était pas différente des autres et c'est comme ça qu'il aurait réagis habituellement. Mais même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, cette femme, la femme couché à ses pieds, n'était pas comme les autres, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Les autres femmes, il en avait que faire, si elles étaient dans cet établissement, c'était pour une bonne raison, elles avaient soit volé, vendu des substances illicites ou même tué quelqu'un.

Regina fut surpris par le changement de comportement radical. Elle ne savait quoi faire. Devait-elle se lever? En était-elle capable? Pouvait-elle retourner dans son unité sans se faire attaquer? Elle en avait marre de tout ça, de cette vie. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça? Pourquoi l'avoir trahi?

Elle décida de se lever, elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes. Robin vit les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se monter un masque froid et sans émotion, mais pour lui, il ne faisait pas effet. Elle fit un premier pas peu assuré, puis un deuxième. À son troisième elle manqua de s'écrouler au sol, mais Robin fut assez vite et la rattrapa par le bras.

Son visage se colla sur le torse musclé de l'homme qui l'a retenait. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de qui il s'agissait, mais pour le moment elle s'en contrefichait. Elle se remit à pleurer, si elle avait eu une vie comme tout le monde, si elle avait eu une famille, une mère comme tout le monde... Elle sentait la fatigue engourdir ses jambes et lâcha tout. Robin sentit la femme se dérober sous ses doigts et la souleva dans ses bras, un bras sous son dos au niveau des épaules et un autre sous ses cuisses. Regina se laissa porter elle ne savait trop où, elle se sentait juste bien dans cet bras protecteurs.

* * *

**Bon, alors vous aimez? L'histoire s'installe encore, mais il y aura un peu d'action dans le prochain chapitre. J'avais trois chapitres d'écris à l'avance, donc le chapitre 3 sera sûrement posté dimanche.**


	3. Vous étiez en retard

**Hello! Nouveau chapitre! **

**Petite info, la plupart des noms de famille sont traduit en Catalan ou en Danois, donc…**

**Hest veut dire cheval, Guerrer veut dire guerrier et Vilde veut dire sauvage… À vous de deviner qui est qui! :P**

**Ah et pour finir Tam c'est Tamara si vous n'aviez pas saisi… bref**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

TLNP3

Regina se réveilla dans une petite pièce aux murs verdâtre. Il n'avait qu'un lit sur lequel elle était couchée et une chaise. Elle se redressa et sentit un choc dans sa tête.

Elle grogna de douleur et vit que l'homme qui se tenait bien droit, dos à elle devant la porte, venait de se retourner pour constater qu'elle était réveillée.

Elle ne le connaissait pas. Il était assez grand, les cheveux courts bruns, un visage doux.

-Vous sentez-vous prête à retourner dans votre unité? Demanda l'IPL.

-Où suis-je? Demanda Regina.

-M. Locksley vous a amené à l'infirmerie hier soir, vous semblez avoir eu un malaise.

Regina se gratta la tête et compris que l'homme de la veille était son IPL attitré.

\- Et vous êtes? Demanda Regina.

\- Daniel Hest.

-Je croyais que vous ne disiez pas votre prénom. Dit Regina.

-Non tout le monde connaît nos prénoms si vous parlez des IPL. Répondit Daniel.

Regina se demandait pourquoi Locksley ne lui avait pas dit son prénom.

De toute manière, elle allait finir par l'apprendre, car elle n'était pas sortie de prison encore.

-Ah d'accord, je dois aller où? Demanda Regina qui tentait de se lever.

-Vous irez vous changer dans votre unité et vous viendrez dans la salle des visites.

-J'ai une visite? Demanda Regina soudain stressé.

-Non, vous allez rencontrer M. Locksley pour préparer votre intégration dans cet établissement.

Regina était soulagée, elle savait qu'une visite serait à venir, mais elle n'était pas prête.

-Est-ce que je peux y aller? demanda Regina qui voyait que Daniel ne disait rien.

-Oui, mais avant nous allons procéder à une fouille sommaire.

Regina acquiesça et se leva doucement et vint se positionner face au mur. Il passa derrière elle et commença à palper ses bras, sa taille fine, puis son ventre plat. Il descendit vers ses jambes, il palpa sa jambe droite, puis la gauche et se recula sans dire un mot en l'invitant à sortir de la pièce.

Elle sortit et se retrouva dans une autre pièce deux fois plus grande que la précédente. Dans celle-ci, il y avait une table d'examen, un petit bureau et derrière était assise une femme assez âgé, dans la soixantaine, qui semblait lire un dossier avec ses lunettes au bout de son nez. Il y avait aussi des chaises à l'entrée qui semblait être le coin d'attente. Il y avait un peu partout du matériel médical, comme un support ventilatoire, des boîtes de gants, ainsi que des pots d'échantillons prêt à être utilisé.

Cette femme semblait être l'infirmière et les doutes de Regina se confirmèrent quand celle-ci lui demanda si elle allait mieux.

Regina souri rapidement et sortit de la salle pour se retrouver dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

-Dans 10 minutes à la salle des visites. Lui rappela Daniel.

Regina s'éloigna et rendu au bout du corridor, elle tomba face à face avec Locksley.

Regina n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle avait honte depuis qu'elle savait que c'était lui qui l'avait ramené la veille. Elle c'était promise de rester forte, de ne pas montrer de sentiment, mais elle avait échoué dès le premier jour. Elle se devait de se rattraper.

Elle décida donc de l'ignorer et de le contourner et levant la tête haute.

Robin avait déjà tout compris, cette femme pouvait être forte, ça il n'en doutait pas une seconde, mais avec ce qu'elle vivait, c'était presque impossible. La voir se cacher derrière son masque de froideur lui faisait plus pitié.

Robin vit Daniel devant la porte de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers lui pour prendre des nouvelles de Regina.

-Alors? Demanda Robin.

-Wow, j'avais raison, elle a un corps à en faire damner un prête! S'écria Daniel.

-Shut bon sens, on pourrait t'entendre. Dit Robin. Et comment tu sais ça? Reprit-il avec une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

-Je lui ai fait une fouille sommaire. Répondit Daniel avec un sourire qui voulait sous-entendre pas mal de chose qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Robin.

-Tu sais qu'on ne fait pas de fouille sommaire à la sortie de l'infirmerie et ne blague pas avec elle, elle a vécu quelque chose de difficile. Répondit Robin.

-Tentative de meurtre, tu ne penses que ça a été plus difficile pour sa victime. Répondit Daniel du tac au tac.

Robin s'éloigna sans dire un mot, il avait envie de frapper Daniel, il ne pouvait pas dire ça, quand il avait vu Regina pleurer la veille, il avait senti sa douleur, sa détresse, son innocence dans ses sanglots et ses soubresauts. Il savait que Regina avait passé à l'acte pour des raisons encore inconnu, mais assez importantes pour tenter de tuer quelqu'un et qu'elle devait essayer vivre avec l'injustice d'être la seule accusée. Mais en même temps Daniel lui avait permis de se rendre compte que le «dossier Regina», car elle ne devait être qu'un dossier, comme toutes les autres détenues, devenait trop important. Elle était présente depuis seulement une journée et il lui accordait plus d'importance que d'autre détenue que ça faisait 5 ans qu'elles étaient là. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, _elle n'est qu'un dossier, elle n'est qu'un dossier_. Se répéta Robin dans sa tête.

888888888888888888888888888888

Regina trouva la sortie vers la cour sans trop de difficulté, il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était parti travailler. Elle entra dans l'unité et s'attendait à ne voir personne, mais lorsqu'elle vu une longue chevelure blonde sortir du cadre de porte de la chambre numéro 4, elle vu qu'elle avait tort.

-Ah c'est toi! Ça va mieux à ce que je vois. Dit Emma en sortant complètement de sa chambre.

-Oui et désolé pour hier. Dit Regina en se dirigeant tout droit vers sa chambre qu'elle n'a toujours pas vu. Elle entra suivit d'Emma. Il y avait un lit simple devant l'entrée, à sa droite, une armoire ouverte (sans porte) ainsi qu'un bureau et d'une lampe de travail. Sur son lit il y avait deux grands sacs en papier qui contenaient ses 23 items qui la suivront pour le reste de son incarcération. Dans les premiers jours de son incarcération (dans l'autre établissement) elle avait dû choisir 23 items, qui incluaient ses vêtements, bijoux, radio, brosse à cheveux, etc. Emma était très curieuse et souhaitait savoir ce que contenait les sacs, mais elle décida de sortir et de laisser le temps à Regina de s'habituer à son nouvel espace. Regina suivit Emma du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Regina s'approcha des sacs et commença à sortir ses vêtements un à la fois et les plier dans son armoire. Elle avait deux jeans, quatre t-shirts, deux blancs et deux noirs, elle avait un tailleur gris, deux chemises blanches, une paire de talons hauts, le collier que son père lui avait offert, 3 soutiens-gorge, trois shorties, une paire de Keds noir, une paire de converse haute noir, un pyjama, deux paires de chaussettes et sa brosse à cheveux. Elle n'était pas très sentimentale et avait décidé de prendre plus de vêtements que de babioles qui la feraient souffrir encore plus en lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait que 10 minutes, alors elle s'habilla en vitesse, elle mit un jeans noir, un t-shirt blanc avec ses converses et se brossa rapidement les cheveux. Elle savait que ça faisait un peu jeune pour ses 26 ans, mais elle aimait ça et n'avait pas pu porter ce genre de vêtement pendant son adolescence, sa mère lui avait fait porter des tailleurs, des chemisiers et des jupes, dès qu'elle c'était marié. Elle mit son collier et sortit de sa chambre et salua Emma qui était assise sur le divan en train de manger à la cuillère dans le pot de Nutella. Emma rougit de s'être fait prendre, car elle était habitué d'être seule pendant la journée.

-Ne le dis pas à Granny s'il te plaît! Je vais en acheter un autre! Dit Emma pour se défendre.

-C'est bon tu sais! Si tu ne veux pas que ce machin dans ton ventre meurt de faim, il faut bien que tu le nourrisses avec quelque chose. Souri Regina qui s'empressa de sortir après qu'Emma l'ait remercié.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte pour se rendre à la salle des visites, car elle allait être en retard. En passant par la porte, elle attendit la sonnette qui lui permettait d'ouvrir la porte, elle ouvra la porte et fonça dans quelqu'un.

-Hey what's your… Tam se tenait devant elle et lorsqu'elle vit contre qui elle s'était frappé elle s'arrêta et observa Regina de la tête au pied.

-Avec tous tes vêtements hier, je croyais qu't'avais genre 40 ans! S'écria Tam. You're much better now. Soupira-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement du visage de Regina. Regina tenta de reculer, mais son pied butta contre la porte. Tam glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Regina qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager. Regina ne pouvait pas bouger tant elle sentait la peur monter en elle, des souvenirs qui la hantaient revenaient et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Tam se fraya un chemin à son cou et prit une grande inspiration pour sentir l'odeur de Regina. Elle lui mordit assez fort le cou pour lui laisser une trace. Regina cria et reprit sur elle-même, elle poussa de toutes ses forces Tam qui tomba à la renverse. Elle allait se relever, mais une IPL arriva juste à temps et elle lui ordonna de se coller au mur, Tam n'avait fait qu'à sa tête et c'était rapproché de Regina qui s'était collé contre la porte.

-Vilde! Colle toi tout de suite au mur, c'est un ordre! Hurla un homme.

Tam s'arrêta net et chuchota à l'oreille de Regina :

-Je t'aurai…

Elle se recula et se colla au mur les bras en l'air. L'homme qui avait crié était nul autre que Locksley. Regina était énervé, elle pouvait se défendre sans lui, mais elle devait avouer que cette fois-ci elle n'aurait rien pu faire.

L'IPL femme s'approcha de Regina qui était encore sous le choc.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda la femme.

-Ouais. Répondit simplement Regina.

La femme se retourna et dit à Tam :

-Aller toi tu as besoin d'une petite visite chez le directeur.

-Oh come…on Mulan, I'm not a child! S'écria Tam.

Mulan… M. Guerrer, c'était elle dans la salle de fouille. Regina se rappelait d'elle maintenant.

Robin s'approcha lentement de Regina.

-Vous étiez en retard. C'était comme s'il avait compris sa question avant même qu'elle la pose : _Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là?_

**Voilà! Vous aimez toujours? Le prochain chapitre est déjà en parti écris, mais il faut que je vérifie certaines informations encore pour ne pas écrire de fausseté, donc le prochain chapitre sera posté d'ici dimanche prochain. **


	4. Imcomprise

**Hey, vous allez bien? Moi oui, j'ai vraiment hâte à la finale demain! Le truc d'échanger tout le monde de place, méchant et gentil, c'est vraiment cool! Bon et pour parler de l'histoire je suis désolé du retard, le chapitre est commencé depuis 2 semaines, mais le résultat ne me plaisait pas, mais là c'est pas pire. Et pour ce qui est du OutlawQueen, j'ai changé d'idées, je préfère Regina et Whale…non je rigole P Je sais que vous avez hâte, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Regina est en prison et qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de se fréquenter bien-sûr, donc il va falloir attendre un peu…juste un peu. ;)**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

TLNP4

Regina n'avait pas répondu et il l'avait invité à la suivre jusqu'à la salle des visites pour commencer leur rencontre. Ils se sont assis face à face comme le règlement l'exigeait. Robin ouvrit le dossier de Regina et le feuilleta un moment. Quant à elle, elle restait en silence en se mordillant les doigts, un geste qui avait, auparavant, le don d'énerver sa mère.

-Bon euh... On va commenc...

-Comment vous appelez-vous? Le coupa-t-elle.

-Euh Robin... Robin Locksley.

Regina eu un sourire en coin, mais ne dit rien, elle se contenta d'hocher de la tête en l'invitant à reprendre.

-Comme je disais, pour préparer votre plan correctionnel, nous allons commencer par trouver quel travail vous convient le mieux. Il y a une place à la bibliothèque...

-Avec la petite brune? Demanda aussitôt Regina.

-Euh Belle?...oui et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le ménage...

-Vous trouvez que j'ai l'aire d'une concierge? Demanda Regina offusquée.

-Pourriez-vous cesser de m'interrompre, s'il vous plait! Dit Robin qui en avait marre de se faire couper.

Regina fut surprise du ton employé par Robin et eu un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier.

-Non, vous n'avez pas l'aire d'une concierge, ni d'une bibliothécaire, ni d'une personne qui confectionne des sous-vêtements pour homme.

-Alors j'ai l'aire de quoi? Demanda Regina d'un ton sensuel en se penchant vers Robin.

Il attrapa ses épaules et la repoussa gentiment pour qu'elle retombe assise sur la chaise.

-Je vous verrais bien en tant que présidente du comité des détenues.

-Ça existe pour de vrai? Demanda Regina.

-Oui, mais pour l'instant le poste est occupé par Mary-Margaret, mais sa peine d'incarcération tire à sa fin, donc vous avez le temps de vous habituer à cet endroit. Mais pour le moment vous devez faire quelque chose.

-Très bien... Regina réfléchit un moment et décida. Je vais être couturière.

Robin fut étonné de sa réponse.

-Vous voulez vraiment faire des sous-vêtements pour hommes?

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix? Demanda Regina.

-Hum...non.

Un silence s'installa et Regina posa sa main gauche sur son cou, où Tam l'avait mordu.

Robin le remarqua, mais ne dis rien. Regina semblait ailleurs.

-Vous allez devoir refaire votre liste de contacts, vous inscrivez les noms des personnes que vous voudrez contacter et qui pourront venir vous visiter et le lien de parenté. Dit-il en lui tendant une feuille et un crayon.

Robin pu enfin voir le cou meurtri de Regina. Tam ne l'avait pas raté, on voyait clairement la trace de ses dents dans la peau ambrée. Robin passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait mal. Regina avait écrit trois noms : Henry Mills Senior/ Père, Henry Mills/ fils et David Nolan/ami. Robin reprit la feuille et observa les noms. Il fut très surpris quand il vit que Regina avait un fils. Elle semblait bien trop jeune. Regina le fixait intensément, il avait un air surpris, elle savait qu'il s'agissait s'en doute d'Henry. David Nolan, qui était cet homme?

-Pourrais-je connaître votre lien avec ce David Nolan?

-Je l'aie écrit, c'est un ami, répondit Regina.

-Vous savez s'il est plus qu'un ami, il faudrait le préciser. Dis Robin avec une expression étrange.

-Non, non c'est correct, il est plus comme un frère qu'autre chose. Quand Regina se rendit compte qu'elle parlait un peu trop d'elle, elle se tut et baissa la tête en marmonnant quelque chose qui sonnait comme un "peu importe". Un malaise planait au-dessus d'eux et il ne semblait pas prêt de partir.

Robin racla sa gorge et reprit :

-Bon, donc couturière. Seriez-vous intéressé par le poste de présidente du comité des détenues éventuellement?

-Oui peut-être. Répondit Regina avec une expression neutre sur le visage.

Ce qui impressionnait le plus Robin de cette femme, c'était sa capacité de changer facilement d'expression. Elle pouvait paraître confiante et l'instant d'après, l'inquiétude prenait le dessus ou elle pouvait passer de la joie à la colère en un rien de temps.

-Bon, je vais vous aider à trouver un atelier qui pourrait vous aider, comme les ateliers de travail sur soi...

-De travail sur soi? Vous trouvez que j'en ai besoins!? C'est quoi, je suis trop énervée? Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappeler, mais il y a moins d'une heure de cela, j'ai failli me faire violer! Hurla Regina hors d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoins d'atelier pour aller parler de sa vie privée avec des inconnus, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'a comprenne.

-Calmez-vous Mills! Cria Robin plus fort.

Regina resta figée. Ses mains tremblaient et elle c'était levée et dirigée vers la porte de sortie, celle-ci était barrée et elle se mit à taper dessus de toutes ses forces en criant.

Robin ne savait quoi faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'atelier, elle devait voir le psy, c'était une évidence pour lui. Robin se leva tranquillement et quand Regina le remarqua, elle se retourna dos à la porte en observant tous les gestes de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Ça va aller. Dit Robin pour la rassurer. Que vous a t'on fait pour que vous réagissiez comme cela à chaque cris ou mouvements brusques? Dit-il avec un regard inquiet.

Regina ne répondit rien et le fixa d'un regard noir.

-Je ne vous demande plus rien sur vous, à condition que l'on finisse cette rencontre dans le calme, proposa Robin. Regina prit le temps de réfléchir, hocha la tête et retourna s'assoir.

888888888888888888888888

Leur rencontre se termina normalement. Robin l'invita à se lever et elle passa devant lui en sortant. Regina était ailleurs depuis le début de leur rencontre et Robin le savait. Elle se dirigeait vers son unité quand elle remarqua que Robin la suivait de loin. Regina s'arrêta et se pencha par en avant en posant ses mains à plat sur ses genoux. Elle fit semblant d'avoir un malaise et à peine 20 secondes plus tard, Robin arriva à sa hauteur pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Regina se releva et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Vous me suivez? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi? Non...je euh...d'accord, mais avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je voulais m'assurer que rien n'arriverait.

-Ah bon, d'accord. Vous voulez m'escorter alors? Demanda Regina en souriant comme une petite fille.

-Si vous me le demandez. Répondit Robin qui tentait de ne pas lui sourire en retour. Cette femme avait encore changé complètement son comportement.

Regina acquiesça et ils se mirent en direction de l'unité _Miroir_.

Arrivé devant la porte Regina l'ouvra et pénétra dans sa "maison". À son grand étonnement, Robin la suivit à l'intérieur. Emma coupait des légumes sur le comptoir accompagné d'une petite brune aux cheveux court. Celle-ci s'approcha et se présenta en lui tendant la main.

-Bienvenue, je m'appelle Mary-Margaret, je suis la présidente du comité des détenues.

-Regina Mills, répondit Regina en lui serrant la main.

Robin pendant ce temps fit rapidement le tour de l'unité en prenant soin de regarder par la fenêtre de chaque chambre.

Quand il passa devant la chambre numéro 5, il regarda Ashley qui était étendu sur son lit. La femme le vit et cria :

-Qu'est-ce tu veux? Ma photo?!

L'homme ne répondit pas et retourna voir les trois femmes dans la cuisine.

-Ça va Robin? Demanda MM.

-Très bien et n'oublie pas tu dois rencontrer pour ton éventuel sortie.

-Oui je n'ai pas oublié! Merci Robin, répondit la brunette.

-Bon je vais y aller, bonne journée les filles.

Emma et MM le salua et Regina resta en silence à le regarder se diriger vers la sortie. Avant de sortir, il tourna la tête vers elle et il vit qu'elle l'observait toujours, alors il lui sourit et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Donc? Vous en pensez quoi? Laissez une review s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas long et ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Et vu que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre presque 2 semaines, le prochain sera posté plus tôt dans la semaine.**

**A+**


	5. Les autres avant soi-même?

**Salut, salut! **

**Je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui nous fait découvrir deux nouveaux personnages... mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y a une partie avec Regina et une petite partie OutlawQueen... désolé Kookie EvilPanda si tu trouves que c'est un peu long avant que le OutlawQueen prenne place, MAIS le prochain chapitre te plaira, car il y aura ENFIN une scène OutlawQueen! Bref...**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**_Les autres avant soi-même?_**

Deux jours après la rencontre avec Robin, Anna, vint chercher Regina dans son unité pour l'amener à sa première journée de travail en tant que couturière.

Regina entra dans la salle de couture, c'était petit, la pièce faisait environ 4 mètres de largeur et 3 mètres de profondeur. À la droite de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait un petit bureau où une femme, qui n'était pas une détenue, était assise et surveillait. Anna salua rapidement celle-ci et ferma la porte derrière Regina qui resta immobile. En plein milieu de la salle, se trouvait une table où des tissus étaient disposés. Huit petits bureaux étaient installés un peu partout avec des machines à coudre posées dessus. Les six femmes présentes avaient arrêté de travailler pour observer la nouvelle venue. Regina remarqua aussitôt Tam, assise au fond de la salle avec Ashley sur ses genoux et quand cette dernière remarqua Regina à son tour, elle repoussa Ashley qui manqua de s'écraser au sol. Emma qui était parmi elles, se leva et sauta au cou de Regina.

-Suis-moi, je vais te montrer comment faire.

Elle amena Regina au bureau à côté du sien et lui montra comment coudre et puis comment faire quelque chose qui ressemblait à des sous-vêtements.

Quand leur journée fut terminée, Emma accompagnée de Regina sortirent de la salle. Regina allait prendre la parole, mais Emma réagit plus vite et lui chuchota :

-Il faut que j'y aille, je dois voir quelqu'un.

Elle s'éloigna pour se diriger vers un homme, Regina l'avait déjà croisé dans un corridor et Emma lui en avait déjà parlé, Killian... Elle n'était plus trop sûre, mais Emma semblait assez intéressée. Quand l'homme aperçu Emma, un grand sourire apparu sur son visage. Regina continua son chemin vers son unité.

Rendu dans la cour elle aperçut deux jeunes filles. Une semblait avoir à peine 14 ans, mais c'était impossible c'était un établissement pour adulte. Cette jeune fille parlait avec une blonde qui semblait avoir l'âge d'Emma, elle avait une longue tresse qui reposait sur son épaule droite. Les deux riaient ensemble et semblait s'amuser. Regina les observa un moment, mais quand elle entendu Tam crier son nom, elle recommença à marcher. Elle entendu des pas plus rapide, comme si quelqu'un courait derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Tam qui s'approcha d'elle et qui la regardait comme si elle voulait la dévorer. Regina la dévisagea et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

-Tu vas aller voir M. Gold et tu vas demander de changer d'unité. You want to go in my unit, understood?

Regina la regarda, mais ne dis rien, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ferait ça.

Tam semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées et ajouta :

-Sinon, you know...this girl, what's her name again...Emma isn't it?

-Ouais et puis? Répondit Regina qui tentait de montrer un désintérêt total pour protéger la jeune femme enceinte.

-Je vais dire à tout le monde que...the baby il est de Jones.

-C'est qui lui?

-Killian. L'IPL.

-Mais c'est un mensonge, Emma était enceinte avant d'arriver en prison.

-Well, I think she lied to you, 'cause the baby came after, believe me, I'm sure.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi!

-No, et si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, well...too bad for Swan.

Regina lui lança un regard noir puis se retourna sans dire un mot de plus.

Arrivé dans son unité, comme d'habitude Mary préparait le souper avec Granny. La vieille la salua en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Comment vas-tu ma petite?

-Bien, bien Granny. Répondit Regina ailleurs.

-Tu es sûre? Tu es blanche comme un drap?

-Non cava.

Regina alla dans sa chambre et se changea, elle enfila un jean noir, une chemise blanche ainsi que ses Keds, puis ressorti de sa chambre pour rejoindre MM et Granny.

Pendant ce temps, Emma entra dans l'unité accompagnée de Belle.

-Salut, dis Emma à tout le monde.

-Salut, répondit toutes les femmes.

-Emma, tu peux m'aider avec mes cheveux? Demanda Regina.

-Oui bien-sûre!

Emma s'approcha et prit toute la couette de Regina.

-Waouh, tu en as des cheveux, c'est fou! S'exclama Emma.

Regina ricana.

Emma lui fit un chignon décontracté, mais assez chic.

-Tu t'en va où comme ça? Demanda Belle.

-Je vais voir le directeur. Répondit Regina sérieuse.

-Pourquoi tu as un problème? Demanda Emma.

-C'est personnel, répondit sèchement Regina.

-Pardon. Dit Emma surprise du ton employé par Regina.

Regina se leva remerciant rapidement Emma et sortit de l'unité.

Arrivé au bureau des opérations, Regina cogna à la porte. Contre toute attente, c'est Robin qui lui ouvra la porte, à son expression, il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle. Ils ne c'étaient pas vraiment vu depuis leur rencontre, à part Robin qui l'a voyait à travers les caméras de surveillance.

-Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? Demanda Robin.

-J'aimerais pouvoir parler avec M. Gold.

-Je vois, mais vous savez que pour lui parler, il faut prendre rendez-vous ou qu'il vous convoque.

-Et bien moi je le convoque.

Robin sourit à sa réplique, mais ne plia pas.

-Et bien souhaitez-vous prendre un rendez-vous ou voulez-vous que je lui fasse passer un message?

-Non, c'est bon, en fait comment je fais si je veux changer d'unité?

Robin commença à s'inquiéter, il sortit du bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-C'est Ashley qui vous cause problème? Demanda Robin légèrement furieux.

-Quoi, non pas du tout, je sais me défendre seule. Je veux juste changer d'unité.

-Eh bien vous devez avoir une bonne raison.

-Ma raison c'est que ça ne colle pas avec les filles de l'unité, elles sont bien gentilles, mais trop plate pour moi, je préfèrerais aller dans l'unité Mirage.

Dit Regina d'un ton hautain en parlant des filles de son unité.

-Ce n'est pas une raison valable, est-ce que quelqu'un vous menace? Si oui, vous devez nous en parler.

-Non! Cria Regina, ce qui attira l'attention de certaines IPL dans le corridor.

-Calmez-vous. Ordonna Robin. Je ne peux rien faire sans raison valable et encore M. Gold.

Regina soupira et commença à s'éloigner. Robin l'interpella et elle se retourna avec un air désespéré sur le visage.

-Votre carte d'appels vous sera donnée demain et vu que vous ne pouviez appeler, nous avons eu un appel de votre père qui disait qu'il passerait vous voir samedi.

Regina sentit le stress monté en elle, elle n'avait pas revu sa famille depuis que sa peine avait été prononcé à son procès, ça faisait donc un mois. Elle s'ennuyait terriblement d'Henry et de son père, mais n'était pas sûre d'être prête à leur parler.

_**Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée…**_

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année ouvrit les yeux tranquillement. Il se demandait où il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas parler ni bouger. Une femme, à peine plus jeune que lui vint lui déposer délicatement un tissu imbibé d'eau pour le rafraîchir. Quand celle-ci remarqua qu'il était éveillé, elle le salua :

-Bonjour Léopold.

Il tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il prit alors la main de la femme aux cheveux bruns et l'ouvrit pour pouvoir voir sa paume. Il se mît à tracer des lettres dans sa main avec son doigt.

La femme disait les lettres à haute voix :

H-E-N-R-Y...

-Henry? Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le vieil homme ne répondait rien et semblait dans le vide.

C'est alors qu'un docteur entra dans la pièce et demanda à la dame de lui parler. La femme le suivit dans le corridor devant la chambre.

Le docteur prit la parole :

-C'est votre mari?

-Non, celui de ma fille.

-Ah… d'accord, je peux vous dire, qu'il va bien, qu'il a besoins de repos, mais qu'il va aller mieux d'ici quelque semaine.

-Mais il ne peut toujours pas parler. Dit la femme.

-Non, mais il vient de sortir d'un coma d'un peu plus d'un mois, mais il a toute sa tête et il vous comprend. Répondit le docteur.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Il n'y a pas de problème. Répondit le médecin, puis il s'éloigna.

La femme retourna dans la chambre et s'assit devant lui sur un fauteuil.

Elle prit un air sérieux et dit :

-Je t'avais averti de ne pas aller trop loin avec elle, je t'avais averti que ma fille serait capable de se venger, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté? Tu es content, maintenant elle est en prison et à une peine de sept ans! Hurla la femme.

L'homme ne semblait pas comprendre. Il s'agitait dans son lit, mais ne pouvait rien dire. L'homme paniquait. Il faisait "non" de la tête.

La femme avait fini par partir et l'homme était avec une infirmière qui venait de finir de lui changer son bandage. Elle posa une feuille et un crayon sur la table roulante devant l'homme pour qu'il puisse écrire et elle sortit sans un mot de plus. L'homme prit le crayon en main, mais il avait beau essayer ses mains ne voulaient pas coopérer. Il était désespéré.

* * *

**Voilà! Léopold est arrivé! Dans le prochain chapitre qui va sûrement être posté dimanche au plus tard, il y aura Henry et Henry ^^... senior bien sûre! Donc pensez vous que Regina s'est vengé de Léopold? Mais surtout pourquoi? ET Très important, je vous met au défi! Si vous arrivez à trouver ce que sera le moment OutlawQueen, je poste le chapitre 6 dès vendredi! Donc, vous me dites dans quel context (ex: où, quand, quoi). :P Bonne chance!**

**A+**


	6. Cette douce mélodie

**Hey! Le nouveau chapitre est là! Je vous avertis, j'ai bcp hésité à le poster, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais voilà j'espère que vous aimerez! Et j'ai essayé de répondre à vos demande, donc il y a du OutlawQueen et vous allez découvrir pour certaine détenues, les raisons de leur incarcération.**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

TLNP6

Henry se réveilla ce matin la peur au ventre. Il allait enfin voir sa mère après le gros drame qui avait surgit dans sa vie. Depuis que sa mère avait été incarcérée et que Léopold était hospitalisé, le jeune homme vivait avec son grand-père et sa grand-mère. Henry descendit les marches pour arriver dans la cuisine où l'attendait son grand-père.

-Bon matin, tu te sens prêt?

-On peut dire ça, dit le jeune homme encore endormi.

-Si tu veux on peut y aller la semaine prochaine, proposa Henry Senior.

-Non! Ils ont dû avertir maman qu'on viendrait, on ne peut pas la laisser tomber! S'exclama Henry.

-Tu as raison mon garçon, dit le vieil homme.

Ils déjeunèrent et prirent la route, car celle-ci était longue.

* * *

**_La veille..._**

Regina sortait de l'atelier de couture, elle marchait dans le corridor de l'aile A, quand elle entendit une douce mélodie venir de la pièce à sa gauche. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et vit à travers la petite fenêtre Robin qui jouait du piano. Il était doué, très même. Ses doigts dansaient sur les touches. Regina ne pu s'empêcher d'entrer discrètement dans la salle pour pouvoir mieux entendre ce que jouait l'homme.

Elle connaissait bien ce morceau, _Kiss the rain_, depuis qu'elle était toute jeune, elle jouait du piano, car pour sa mère, toute femme devait savoir comment jouer au minimum un instrument, mais bien-sûr, pour elle ça avait été le piano, la flûte traversière, la guitare et le violon. Cette chanson était sa préférée depuis toujours. Regina était devenue émue. Elle voyait cet homme jouer sa pièce préférée et elle sentait comme si celui-ci l'appelait pour venir jouer avec lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, il était dos à elle. Elle posa sa main droite sur son épaule et enjamba le banc pour venir s'asseoir auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas cessez de jouer et il l'observait avec un regard interrogatif. Regina approcha ses mains des touches et commença à jouer avec lui pour former une harmonie hors du commun. Ils levèrent les yeux pour se regarder, on pouvait voir une tonne d'émotions se bousculer dans leurs regards. Regina qui sentait son corps commencer à pencher vers Robin, baissa la tête aussitôt pour éviter son regard. Il fit de même, mais sa main gauche vint sur la sienne et Regina cessa aussitôt de jouer. Robin la regardait avec un regard plein de compassion.

-Mais que vous a-t-on fait, lui chuchota-t-il.

Regina sentit les larmes montées et ne put en retenir une qui roula sur sa joue avant que Robin vint l'essuyer de son pouce pour ensuite poser sa main sur sa joue. Regina pencha sa tête afin de presser davantage son visage dans la main de l'homme qui peu à peu, morceau par morceau, recollait son cœur de ses blessures.

Il pencha son visage vers elle et elle leva le regard vers lui. Tranquillement il vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de Regina. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre et celui du jeune homme s'affolait aussi.

Regina passa sa main derrière sa nuque et la tira vers elle pour approfondir leur baiser. Regina n'avait pas embrassé d'homme depuis le jour de son mariage, elle se sentait mal alaise et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour Léopold. Elle se retira doucement et Robin la regarda inquiet.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Regina pensa à une idée pour éviter de parler de ce qu'elle pensait vraiment et dit tout à coup inquiète pour Robin.

-La caméra?

Robin paru inquiet un moment, mais les trait de son visage se détendirent aussitôt puis il dit :

-Elle ne fonctionne pas depuis une semaine, elle va être changée la semaine prochaine.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagée.

Elle se recula et se leva timidement. Robin se leva à son tour et ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot.

-Je...je dois y aller, dit Robin.

Il passa à côté de Regina qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et au passage, il caressa son bras comme pour lui dire au revoir. Elle le suivit du regard et lui souris avant qu'il passe la porte.

Regina respirait bruyamment. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir tout de suite, pas dans cet état, elle décida donc de rester un peu à jouer du piano. Elle retourna s'assoir et posa ses mains sur les touches en cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait jouer. Elle pensa au baiser qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Robin et su tout de suite quoi jouer. Ses doigts commencèrent à valser sur les touches d'abord tranquillement et un peu plus vite. Regina devait avouer qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement ce morceau. _Love me_, écrite par Yiruma, un pianiste, compositeur de grand talent. En jouant, elle se balançait doucement de gauche à droite en suivant le mouvement de ses mains. Elle se mit à penser à Henry, le pauvre était seul, elle l'avait laissé tomber, elle c'était dit qu'elle allait l'appeler en revenant à son unité pour prendre un peu de ses nouvelles pour ne pas que lors de la visite de son père, le lendemain, ce soit trop difficile de l'étendre parler d'Henry. Elle pensa à Léopold qui était à l'hôpital. Elle pensait à sa rencontre qu'elle allait avoir avec son père le lendemain. La chanson tirait à sa fin et elle repensa à Robin, elle le connaissait à peine, mais elle avait ressenti quelque chose de nouveau, de l'amour ou au moins de la tendresse.

Elle termina le morceau en faisant glisser doucement ses doigts hors du piano. À l'instant où elle cessa, quelqu'un se mît à applaudir. Regina fit volte-face pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Au début, elle s'attendait à voir Robin, mais en fait, c'était Emma, Belle et il y avait un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

-Woah, mais tu es un vrai prodige! S'écria Emma.

-Merci Emma, mais non. Souris Regina.

Belle la regardait d'un air impressionné et l'homme qui n'avait toujours rien dit, s'approcha de Regina et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la serre.

-Je m'appelle Harchie Hopper, je suis le psychologue de cet établissement.

-Regina Mills, détenue de cet établissement, dit Regina et qui fit éclater de rire Emma et Belle.

M. Hopper sourit à sa blague que peu de gens aurait eu le culot de faire.

-Bon je dois y aller, vous venez avec moi? Demanda Regina à Emma et Belle qui répétaient sa blague et qui se remettaient à rire. Regina haussa les épaules et sortit suivi d'Emma et de Belle qui reprenaient leurs souffles.

Harchie avait remarqué dans le regard de la femme de la peur, dès qu'il avait prononcé le mot psychologue.

* * *

Regina, Emma et Bella arrivèrent dans l'unité et virent Granny qui préparait le déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous cuisine de bon? dit Emma en frottant ses mains sur son gros ventre.

-Du riz au poulet comme d'habitude ma chérie, répondit Granny.

Emma fit la moue et se dirigea vers le sofa puis ouvra la télévision.

À cet instant, Mary entra dans l'unité et se dirigea vers Regina. Elle lui donna une carte, ça ressemblait à une carte bancaire et lui dit :

-C'est ta carte d'appels, attention tu as du temps maximum alors ne la vide pas dès le premier appel.

-Merci Mary.

Regina ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle saisit la carte et se dirigea droit vers le téléphone. Celui-ci était sur un mur devant tout le monde, aucune intimité n'était permise. Regina regarda autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait parler à Henry. Elle inséra la carte dans la fente et composa le numéro de chez son père, car elle présumait qu'Henry avait dû emménager chez son grand-père.

Après deux tonalités, son père décrocha.

_HS: Allo?_

_R: Papa?_

_HS: Regina ma chérie tu vas bien? _

_R: Oui papa. Tu viens toujours demain?_

Regina regarda autour d'elle une seconde fois et toutes les têtes c'étaient retournées comme si de rien était et Regina avait pu entendre le ricanement d'Emma.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et se dit qu'elle allait devoir faire avec, car elle ne les ferait pas sortir de l'unité à chaque coup de téléphone.

_HS: Regina? Tu es là ma chérie? _

_R: Oui papa, désolé. J'aimerais parler à Henry, est-ce qu'il est là?_

Dès qu'elle avait évoqué Henry, elle avait senti tous les regards vers elle.

_HS: Chérie, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? C'est très difficile pour lui. Ses deux parents sont partit. Et Léopold..._

_R: Je m'en contre fiche! Léopold n'est pas son père! Hurla Regina. _

Les quatre filles présentes se retournèrent et Regina respira un bon coup pour se calmer.

_R: Papa passe le moi s'il te plait..._

_HS: D'accord._

Un moment et puis Henry prit le combiné.

_H: Maman? _

_R: Henry mon chéri! _

Dès qu'elle avait entendu la voix de son fils, les larmes étaient montées et elle n'avait pas pu les retenir.

_H: Maman je suis tellement désolé! Il faut faire quelque chose! _

_R: Non, non Henry, écoute moi, tu continus d'aller à l'école, tu travailles bien et je m'occupe de tout, d'accord?_

_H: Mais..._

_R:Non! Dit Regina d'un ton sec pour faire comprendre à son fils qu'elle était très sérieuse. _

_H: Très bien. _

_R: Est-ce que tu l'as vu?_

_H: Non, mais Cora est allé le voir. Elle a dit qu'il allait mieux, mais qu'il ne parlait pas. _

Regina fut soulager de l'entendre.

_R: Bon je dois te laisser mon chéri. _

Regina sentait les larmes monter de plus bel.

_H: Déjà? _

_R: Oui, mais on se reparlera bientôt, promis. _

_H: d'accord, je t'aime maman. _

_R: Moi aussi je t'aime Henry. _

Regina avait de la difficulté à respirer, elle manquait d'air. Elle raccrocha, prit sa carte et sortit de l'unité. Une fois dehors, une brise vint caresser son visage. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui se trouvait dans la cour. Quand elle vit Tam avec Ashley, elle fut rapidement le tour de l'unité et s'accota sur le mur. Elle respirait profondément. Elle entendit des pas approcher.

-Laisse m...

-Hey, dit Tam.

-Ah non pas toi, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi une pause, la supplia Regina.

-What's wrong? Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

-Non merci je vais m'arranger.

-Mais c'est bien plus plaisant à deux, dit Tam avec un sourire carnassier.

-Dégage! Hurla Regina.

-Ok, ok calm down.

Tam leva les mains en l'air et s'éloigna en faisant le tour de l'unité.

Regina se pencha vers l'avant et s'assit à même le sol. Elle entendit aussitôt des pas venir...encore.

-Je t'ai dit de dégager! Cria Regina.

-Hey, cava, dit Emma qui vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

-C'est toujours difficile le premier appel.

-Ça a été ton cas?

-Euh...non pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais appelé personne, dit Emma en baissant la tête.

-Mais t'es parents? Tu n'as pas de famille et le père du bébé?

-Mes parents m'ont abandonné à ma naissance et pour le père du microbe et bien...

Emma baissa la tête.

-Le microbe?

\- Bien on ne lui a pas trouvé de nom encore.

-On?

Emma soupira.

-Killian.

-Quoi? Tu m'as menti?

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne te connaissais pas encore et je ne savais pas si...

-Non, c'est bon je comprends.

-Donc c'est lui et vous avez fait ça ici?

-Mmmmoui, dit Emma gênée.

-Mais tu as quel âge bon sang? Demanda Regina.

-19, bientôt 20.

-Mais que fais-tu ici, à 19 ans on fait la fête, on va au lycée.

Emma la regarda et comprit que Regina voulait connaître le motif de son incarcération.

-Vol à l'étalage, j'étais avec mon ex copain et il m'a fait porter le blâme, pour ce vol et pour tous les autres.

-Quel con, dit Regina.

-Ouais...

-Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais sais-tu ce qu'on fait les autres? Demanda Regina qui ne pouvait contenir sa curiosité.

Emma tourna sa tête vers Regina et lui dit un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais que quand on arrive ici, ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait qui est important, c'est ce qu'on décide de faire après, dit Emma.

Regina baissa la tête honteuse de sa demande.

-Tu as bien raison.

-Mais si je te le dis, tu ne le répète à personne et il ne faut pas que ça affecte ton jugement sur la personne.

-Très bien.

Regina se retourna pour faire face à Emma et Emma fit de même.

-Bon je ne sais pas tout le monde, mais Tam, c'est le trafic de drogue, Granny a tenté de braquer une banque dans sa jeunesse et ça a mal tourné et un policier a perdu la vie.

Regina regretta à l'instant d'avoir demandé à Emma de tout lui dire, mais sa curiosité était trop forte.

-Belle a détourné des fonds pour je ne sais quoi et Mary elle...elle à engager quelqu'un pour tuer son mari qui la maltraitait.

Aussitôt Regina sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes monter. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que Mary avait été maltraitée. Elle semblait saine d'esprit et elle sentit aussitôt de l'espoir qu'un jour elle pourrait recoller les morceaux et vivre comme tout le monde.

Emma vit le désarroi dans les yeux de Regina et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, demain tu vas voir ton père et tu vas pouvoir régler certaines choses. Tout va bien aller, je suis là, avec toi.

Regina se défit de l'étreinte.

-Comment tu sais que mon père va venir? Demanda Regina.

-Je t'ai entendu au téléphone, dis Emma en baissant la tête.

-C'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été subtile en criant, dis Regina pour la rassurer.

-C'est qui Léopold? Demanda Emma.

-C'est...c'était mon mari.

-C'est à cause de lui que tu es ici? Devina Emma.

-En quelque sorte, dis Regina qui se leva et qui aida Emma à faire de même.

Emma passa son bras au-dessus des épaules de Regina, elle avait compris qu'elle avait besoins de temps. Elles retournèrent dans l'unité et Regina se coucha en pensant à sa visite de demain et au baisé qu'elle avait eu avec Robin. Elle ne savait plus quoi pensé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé, mais elle l'avait fait.

* * *

**Voilà! Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimez, comme je disais, je n'étais vraiment pas sûre, donc dites-moi si ce n'était pas si pire… La suite devrait être postée au courant de la semaine prochaine!**

**A+**


	7. Si tu oses!

**Salut! Nouveau chapitre! Il se peut qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, car je pars pour Boston dans deux jours et je ne crois pas avoir le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. Dans celui-ci, il y a la visite d'Henry et un gros punch de l'histoire que vous êtes sensé comprendre. **

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

TLNP7

Regina se leva en retard le lendemain. C'était samedi et son père devait déjà être en route pour venir la voir. Elle n'avait pas de travail à faire le samedi, ni le dimanche. Elle s'habilla proprement pour ne pas que son père s'inquiète. Elle mît son tailleur gris avec une chemise blanche, le collier que son père lui avait offert et pour ses chaussures, elle avait hésité. Elle se voyait mal avec un tailleur et des converse. Elle opta pour ses talons hauts. Quel drôle d'idée d'apporter ça en prison, se dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain rapidement pour que personne ne la remarque et elle se coiffa rapidement et mît un peu de maquillage pour cacher ses cernes et ses joues creuses.

Elle sortit et à peine deux pas à l'extérieur qu'Emma la remarqua et s'exclama :

-Waouh mademoiselle Mills, vous êtes ravissante! Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de détenue avec autant de style! T'étais riche?

Regina sourit à la réaction de la jeune fille et lui répondit :

-Merci beaucoup Emma, mais ces vêtement sont... étaient mes vêtements habituels avant que j'arrive ici.

-Mais tu as quoi? 25 ans?

-26, mais comme tu sais je me suis marier à 17 ans, dit Regina plus bas.

-17 ans!? S'exclama Emma.

-Shut! Dit Regina.

-Mais comment 17, hier tu m'as dit qu'à cet âge on allait au lycée et qu'ont faisaient la fête.

-Oui, eh bien...ce n'était pas mon cas. Je me suis marié et j'étais encore à l'école.

-Wow...pas de chance.

-Humhum, répondit Regina qui venait de rendre compte qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit.

-Bon, je vais y aller, dit Regina pour couper court à la conversation qui devenait un peu trop personnelle.

-Attend moi! J'ai une visite aussi! S'écria Mary Margaret que venait de sortir de sa chambre.

Régina se rappela aussitôt ce qu'Emma lui avait dit la veille "il ne faut pas que ça affecte ton jugement sur la personne".

-On y va! S'écria Mary en sortant suivi de Regina.

Mary portait une robe à fleur jaune pâle et une petite veste rose. Regina se sentit aussitôt trop chic. Peu importe ce que pense les autres. Se dit-elle.

Elles traversèrent la cour et Regina se faisait déshabiller du regard par toutes les détenues. Elle se sentait mal alaise. Elles accélérèrent le pas et entrèrent dans le bâtiment principal.

-C'est qui qui vient te voir? Demanda Regina qui subissait maintenant les regards croches des IPL, fille comme garçon.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Répondit MM. Et toi?

-Mon père.

-C'est pour ça, ces vêtements aussi chic, dit Mary en la pointant.

-Oui, bof, je portais toujours ça avant, dit Regina qui commençait à vraiment douter de son accoutrement.

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle des visites. Il y avait déjà quelques IPL qui surveillaient, dont Robin qui discutait avec Mulan. Regina l'observa un moment et peu de temps après la porte s'ouvra pour qu'elles puissent entrer. Elles étaient environ 5.

Regina s'approcha de Mary et lui demanda :

-C'est tout?

-C'est tout quoi?

-Il n'y a pas plus de détenues qui reçoivent des visites?

-Tu sais habituellement les gens finissent par se fatiguer de venir nous voir. À chaque fois il y a quelqu'un qui explose dans la salle, si ce n'est pas nous-même.

Regina stressait, son cœur battait fort et elle respirait de plus en plus vite.

\- Calme-toi, dit Mary qui sentait Regina s'agiter.

Soudain elles entendirent des voix derrière elles. Les visiteurs arrivaient.

Regina se retourna rapidement et son cœur s'arrêta un moment quand elle vit Robin qui discutait avec un jeune homme, son jeune homme, c'était Henry. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'Henry faisait là? Pourquoi parlait-il avec Henry? Est-ce que Robin savait que c'était son fils. Regina s'approcha de la vitre qui la séparait de son fils et tapota avec sa main pour attirer son attention. Aussitôt, celui-ci laissa Robin et s'approcha de la vitre en venant coller ses deux mains vis-à-vis celle de sa mère. Robin invita Henry à entrer dans la salle. Regina s'approcha le plus rapidement que ses talons le lui permettaient. Dès qu'il fit un pas dans la salle, Regina lui sauta dans les bras. Il était à peine plus petit qu'elle. Elle l'embrassa sur les joues, le front, il lui avait tellement manqué.

-Je t'aime mon chéri, chuchota Regina.

-Moi aussi maman.

Soudain ils sentirent des mains les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Marian venait de les éloigner.

-C'est le règlement, aucun contact.

-N'exagère pas, ils viennent de se retrouver et va donc t'occuper de ton secteur, intervint Robin.

Regina sourit à Robin en guise de remerciement et celui-ci lui sourit en retour.

Regina et Henry allèrent s'installer à la table la plus proche, face à face.

-Où est ton grand-père?

-Ils sont en train de le fouiller, ils ont dit que lors des premières visites, les gens âgé de plus de 18 ans devaient être fouillés à nu.

-Quoi? C'est une blague?

-Tu crois vraiment que je blaguerais en ce moment? Demanda Henry.

-Oui, désolé mon chéri.

-Il va arriver bientôt, mais avant maman on doit en discuter. J'ai décidé d'assumer mes gestes et d'y aller.

-Non, je te l'interdit! Cria Regina.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et croisa le regard de Mary qui n'avait toujours pas reçu son visiteur.

-Maman? Ce n'est pas toi et j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour ton bien et là je te fais vivre tout ça, encore pour rien, tu es innocente, alors laisse-moi le faire. Je suis mineur, je vais avoir moins de temps que toi. Sept ans, maman? Tu t'imagines? Sept ans de culpabilité pour moi. Maman, laisse-moi, lui supplia Henry.

Robin qui se tenait tout près d'eux, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et s'il avait bien compris, Regina mentait et était belle et bien innocente. Mais pourquoi fait-elle cela? Se demanda-t-il.

Regina leva ses fesses de son siège, se pencha par en avant, prit le menton de son fils et lui ordonna d'un ton ferme, même effrayant :

-Si tu oses Henry Daniel Mills, je te jure que je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Compris?

Henry baissa les yeux aussitôt, mais Regina donna un petit coup sur son menton et il leva les yeux.

-Est-ce que c'est compris?

-Oui maman, répondit Henry.

-Bon je vais y aller, finalement grand-père ne vient pas, dit Henry en se dégageant de la prise de sa mère.

-Quoi déjà? Mais il reste encore 30 minutes? Et comment ça il ne vient pas?

-Je t'ai menti maman. Il n'est pas venu, il m'attend dans la voiture. Il ne voulait pas te voir en prison. Tu vois, même grand-père te juge, mais tu n'as rien fais, laisse-moi, je t'en supplie, si ça se trouve Léopold ira mieux et je n'irai même pas en prison et tu pourras divorcer et nous irons vivre dans la petite ville où tu as grandi? Storybrooke, c'est ça? S'il te plaît maman, laisse-moi arranger tout ça.

Regina était restée stoïque. Elle prit les poignets de son fils qui devinrent blanc tellement elle les serrait fort.

-Henry écoute moi, si tu fais quoi que ce soit, je vais vraiment faire quelque chose de grave et je ne sortirai pas d'ici de sitôt. Il y en a pas mal qui m'énerve à j'ai l'embarras du choix.

-Tu vois, ça ne va pas. Qui t'énerve? Parles-en à Robin.

En entendant son nom, celui-ci se remit à écouter et bomba le torse aux mots d'Henry.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait te protéger, que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des autres et qu'il te surveille.

Regina avala difficilement sa salive, elle avait presque oublié que Robin était près d'eux.

Elle aperçut alors Mary qui parlait avec un homme, elle semblait très triste et pleurait à chaude larme.

-Maman? Maman? Henry l'appelait.

-Maman j'y vais, je vais revenir, je te le promet ou appelle moi.

Il sortit avant même qu'elle ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se leva brusquement et tapa sur la vitre, son fils ne se retourna même pas et il sortit. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et tout-à-coup elle sentit une main agripper son poignet. Elle se retourna et Robin lui dit :

-Les visites sont terminées, il faut sortir mademoiselle Mills.

-Déjà?

-Ça fait un bon 15 minutes que vous êtes devant cette vitre.

Regina baissa les yeux au sol, elle était perdue. Avant de sortir un homme l'arrêta et demanda à lui parler. Ce fut bref et elle apprit que Léopold venait de rendre l'âme. Sa peine n'allait pas changer, car il avait eu crise cardiaque. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Elle l'avait remercié et était sorti. Son mari venait de mourir. Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers Mary qui pleurait encore. Elles se rendirent jusqu'à l'unité en silence. En entrant Regina pleurait en silence et Mary aussi. Emma s'approcha des deux et serra Mary dans ses bras. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le divan et lui demanda ce qui c'était passé.

-Un homme est venu et il m'a dit que mon père vient de mourir. Il a eu une crise cardiaque, mais il était déjà à l'hôpital, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. Mary éclata en sanglot de nouveau.

Emma se tourna vers Regina et lui demanda :

-Et toi? Qui a-t-il?

-Mon...mon mari est mort. Elle éclata en sanglot à son tour et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Alors? Vous avez compris? Mary et Regina? Non? ;)**


	8. Je comprends

**Salut! Premiêrent, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard d'environ 1 mois! Je n'aie pas d'excuse et je sais que je ne répond pas à toutes les reviews, mais je compte m'rn occuper pour les prochaines...s'il y en a... Je rigole, je voulais aussi vous dire pour finir, que dans ce chhapitre il y a peu d'OutlawQueen, car il fallait que j'explique un peu l'histoire avec MM et Regina, bref**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

TLNP8

Emma était confuse, et triste pour ses deux amies qui venaient de perdre quelqu'un de chère. Elle avait décidé de rester auprès de Mary pour la consoler, car celle-ci pleurait toujours. Elle tenta de faire la conversation pour alléger sa peine.

-Comment il était ton père?

-Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, car après qu'il ait arrangé mon mariage avec James à l'âge de 19 ans, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Mais quand j'étais jeune, il était aimable, généreux, il avait un grand cœur malgré son caractère impulsif, dit Mary entre deux reniflements.

Coup donc, tout le monde ce mari jeune ici, pensa-t-elle.

-Il semblait bien avant, répondit Emma.

-Mouais, mais après mon incarcération à 20 ans, j'ai seulement su qu'il s'était remarié avec une jeune poufiace croqueuse de diamants et ça faisait déjà 5 ans qu'ils étaient marié et c'était il y a deux ans. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop de peine, elle va sûrement devenir riche!

-Ah. Emma commençait à comprendre.

-Et as-tu des frères et sœurs?

-Euh je crois qu'ils ont adopté un enfant, un petit garçon, répondit Mary qui avait cessé de pleurer.

Emma avait compris.

-Comment s'appelait-il ton père?

-Léopold King.

-Non!

Emma était sous le choc, elle l'avait compris, mais espérait être devenue folle. Si elle avait bien comprit, le mari de Regina serait aussi le père de Mary Margaret.

-Attends-moi, s'exclama Emma, qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de Regina.

Elle cogna fort et entra sans même attendre l'invitation.

-Pourquoi tu es ici? Demanda Emma.

-Pardon?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour arriver ici?

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, répondit Regina d'un ton froid.

-Non tu as raison, mais je t'ai fait confiance et là c'est ton tour!

-Je n'ai...

-Regina! Cria Emma.

-J'ai tenté de tuer mon mari, dit Regina d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

-Attends, ton mari s'appelait bien Léopold King?

-Humhum.

-Alors tu savais que Mary était sa fille?! Cria Emma.

-Shut! Et non! Je n'en avais aucune idée avant aujourd'hui. Il m'avait dit que sa fille venait de mourir dans un accident de voiture quand nous nous sommes mariés. À cet instant Regina laissa couler une larme qui lui rappelait bien de mauvais souvenirs.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-C'est compliqué.

-Je veux savoir.

-Et bien tu ne le sauras pas, ce n'est en aucun cas de tes affaires, alors laisse-moi tranquille et il est mort d'une crise cardiaque donc ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit Regina.

-Alors c'était toi la jeune fille? Demanda Mary qui avait tout entendu.

-Non je...

-Regina, intervint Emma.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père, je comprends que tu m'en veuille et que tu me déteste, dit Regina les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu sais quoi Regina? Je ne t'en veux pas une seconde. Tu as été marié à mon père et que ce soit ton désire ou non, tu as dû goûter à son caractère et ça fait que je comprends entièrement ton geste.

Regina ne semblait pas trop comprendre. Savait-elle comment son père traitait les femmes?

-Tu sais?

-Oui, l'a coupa Mary. Et j'en suis désolé, je sais ce que tu as vécu.

Regina pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un qui l'a comprenait. Une larme s'écroula au sol.

-Maintenant, tu dois tout faire sortir et le seul moyen d'y arriver, c'est de parler à M. Hopper.

-Le psy? Demanda Emma.

-Oui.

Regina détestait ce mot, mais si c'était nécessaire pour recommencer sa vie à zéro, elle devait le faire, pour elle, mais surtout pour Henry.

-Je ne suis pas...

-Tu dois le faire, la coupa Mary Margaret.

Regina acquiesça et baissa la tête, MM alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur son lit et Emma sortit discrètement.

-Il t'a fait du mal? Demanda Mary.

Regina revoyait des souvenirs qu'elle avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de son âme. Elle sentit des larmes couler et s'empressa de les essuyer. Elle ne répondit pas à Mary. La soirée se passa tranquillement, Regina était resté dans sa chambre et s'était endormi très tôt, car elle avait promis que le lendemain, elle allait rendre visite à M. Hopper.

* * *

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se réveilla avec un lourd stress. Elle s'habilla, se brossa les dents et elle sortit sans même avoir pris son petit déjeuner. Elle traversa la cours et entra dans l'établissement principal. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau des opérations et cogna trois fois.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Robin, qui se mit à sourire dès qu'il la vit.

-Bon matin.

-Toutes mes condoléances pour votre mari, dit Robin soudain d'un air triste.

-Ah euh, merci, répondit maladroitement Regina.

-Vous vous levez tôt pour un jour de congé, dit Robin.

-Oui euh...en fait, j'aimerais voir M. Hopper.

Elle semblait gênée et ne s'attendait pas à devoir le demander à Robin.

Robin lui semblait content, même soulagé, elle était enfin prête à s'ouvrir.

Robin la prit par le bras et l'éloigna de la salle pour l'amener vers le corridor.

-Suivez-moi.

Ils marchèrent en se frôlant le bras de temps en temps, jusqu'au bureau du psychologue. Regina recula un peu, pas tout à fait prête, mais Robin cogna à la porte et entra avec Regina.

Quand Regina entra, Archie semblait surpris et confus.

Robin allait rebrousser chemin, quand Regina saisit son bras et lui demanda:

-Pouvez-vous rester, s'il-vous plait.

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Bien sûre, répondit M. Hopper comme si c'était tout naturel. Robin acquiesça, referma la porte et échangea un regard avec le psychologue qui semblait avoir compris pourquoi la femme souhaitait qu'il reste. Robin se posta debout, bien droit devant la porte.

Regina le regardait d'un air timide.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Se demandait Regina.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt, dit le psychologue.

-Mme Blanchard m'a dit que vous l'aviez aidé et je crois que je suis prête.

-Est-ce la mort de votre mari qui vous a décidé? Demanda-t-il directement.

-...je crois, en fait c'est grâce à Mary-Margaret ou bien à mon fils, pour mon fils.

-Maintenant que vous connaissez vos liens, vous savez que Mme Blanchard et vous avez vécu un début de vie très difficile. Quand Mary Margaret est arrivé ici, elle était comme vous, angoissé, peureuse et...agressive.

-De quoi parlez-vous?! S'offusqua Regina. Dans mes premiers jours, je me suis fait attaqué dans le corridor et on m'a cherché, je devais faire quoi me mettre en boule dans un coin? Vous vous contredisez! On ne peut être peureuse et agressive en même temps! Cria Regina en tapant du poing sur le bureau.

Robin allait intervenir, mais Archie lui fit signe qu'il contrôlait la situation.

M. Hopper n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise et avec un ton étonnamment calme, il lui dit:

-Calmez-vous.

Regina se rassit et respira profondément. Elle regrettait d'avoir demandé a Robin de rester, elle détestait qu'il la voit comme ça, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait voulu qu'il reste.

Archie remarqua que la jeune femme était dans ses pensées.

-À quoi pensez-vous?

-Hum...à euh...rien.

-Mme Mills.

-Mademoiselle, reprit Robin aussi vite qu'il put.

Regina se retourna vers l'homme devant la porte et sourit en coin.

-Vous pensiez à lui?

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Vous pensiez à M. Locksley?

-Non je...comment vous savez? Demanda Regina intriguée.

Robin se sentit mal alaise, mais il était très curieux et souhaitait savoir ce que la belle jeune femme pensait de lui.

-C'est évident. Parlez-moi de lui.

-Mais il est là, dit Regina confuse.

-Je peux sortir si... Dit Robin.

-Non restez, dit le psychologue.

-Je ne peux pas parler de quelqu'un quand celle-ci se trouve avec moi dans la même pièce, en tout cas pas franchement.

-Eh bien faites comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Facile à dire, marmonna Regina. Eh bien je dis quoi?

-Qu'aimez-vous de lui?

-Mais...

-Allez!

-Ok...eh bien il est...gentil, il est plutôt bel homme et...je ne le connais pas vraiment donc je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Robin avait bien suivit la conversation et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux que Regina le trouve gentil et "bel homme".

-Et que pensez-vous du fait d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un avec qui on ne peut pas être.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Regina.

-La question est plutôt :

À qui parlez-vous? M. Locksley.

-Qui moi? Demanda Robin que ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait d'être introduit dans la conversation.

-Oui vous? Pensez-vous que c'est mal d'avoir des sentiments pour une femme incarcérée dans la prison où vous travaillez?

-Pardon je... Robin ne savait plus où se mettre, ni quoi dire, il sentait le stress monter en lui.

Regina quant à elle, restait bien droite dans sa chaise et fixait un point invisible devant elle.

-Allons calmez-vous, la prochaine fois que vous vous embrasserai, vérifiez de ne pas vous tromper de date pour le changement de caméra.

La peur traversa les yeux de Robin. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre les avait vus?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout effacé, répondit simplement le psychologue.

* * *

**Voilà! Alors que pensez-vous de leur nouveau complice, pensez-vous qu'il va en parler? Et si vous avez des trucs que vous aimeriez voir dans l'histoire, dites le moi et je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'inclure!**

**A+**


	9. Une dure à cuire

**Salut! Eh oui ce n'est pas une blague il y a vraiment un nouveau chapitre! Vu que vous avez dû attendre près d'un mois pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de poster un petit chapitre oui oui, tout mini... Mais j'ai déjà un chapitre écrit à l'avance depuis près de deux semaines, mais il se passe plus tard dans l'histoire, donc il y aura une autre semaine où vous l'aurez à l'avance! Bon j'arrête et je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

TLNP9

Archie avait accepté de les laisser parler seul à seul dans son bureau, car dans un établissement carcéral l'endroit pour discuter tranquillement n'existait pas.

-C'est bon, mais quand je rentre, je vous veux tous les deux habillé!

Regina et Robin semblaient offusqués, jamais ils n'avaient pensé à ça quand ils disaient discuter. En fait, ils n'étaient pas sûrs pour l'autre, alors ils avaient échangé un regard et celui-ci confirma leurs pensées.

-Très bien! Dit Archie en levant les bras en signe de rédemption.

Il ferma la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la petite fenêtre pour voir les deux jeunes gens dans son bureau.

Robin vint s'asseoir à côté de Regina et ils se tournèrent face à face.

Aucun des deux n'osait prendre la parole, mais Robin se lança.

-Tu sais que c'est un jeu dangereux?

Regina baissa les yeux, car oui, sans le savoir en peu de temps elle était tombée en amour avec cet homme assis devant elle, qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Elle hocha la tête timidement et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, jamais dans la vie de tous les jours elle agissait comme cela, en fait elle ne se le permettait pas. Elle reprit donc constance et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je crois que...que ça en vaut la peine? Dit Robin qui avait peur d'y aller trop brusquement, car il savait comment Regina était impulsive et il ne souhaitait pas la perturber.

-Et Marian?

-Quoi Marian?

-Ton fils? Demanda de nouveau Regina, toujours en train de le fixer.

-Comment tu...?

-J'ai entendu Marian parler avec une autre IPL, c'est la fête de ton fils la semaine prochaine?

Robin baissa la tête à son tour.

-Oui et elle est fâchée, car je souhaite l'emmener faire du tir à l'arc sans elle.

-Ça se comprend, c'est la fête de son fils, elle veut être avec lui.

-Pourquoi tu la défends? Ce truc de solidarité féminine, je n'y comprends rien, c'est fou!

Regina éclata de rire, suivit de Robin.

Soudain ils arrêtèrent et se fixèrent intensément.

-Tu vas être là aux funérailles de...mon mari?

-Je ne sais pas, habituellement je ne serais sensé, ils vont peut-être décider de t'envoyer avec Killian ou Daniel avec une autre IPL femme, dit Robin les dents serrées.

-Pourquoi pas toi?

-Car moi je m'occupe des dures à cuir, répondit Robin avec un sourire d'enfant.

-Et moi je suis quoi? Une mauviette?

-Toi? Non. Tu es tout simplement bien élevé...par moment, dis Robin toujours avec le sourire.

-Comment ça par moment?! Regina fit semblant d'être offusqué.

-Disons que l'attitude de ton arrivé était très différente de maintenant. Quand tu t'approches de moi ça me déconcentre alors évite.

Regina sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Très bien, alors vu que je ne suis pas une "dure à cuire", je vais le devenir, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais être comme à mon arrivé, jusqu'à ce qu'officiellement tu sois attitré pour m'accompagner.

Regina était contente de son plan quant à Robin, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée. Il se rappelait bien de cette Regina, le déhanchement, le décolleté plongeant et tout le reste... Elle allait causer sa perte, se dit-il.

C'est à cet instant qu'Archie décida d'entrer.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée! Mais c'est aussi intéressant... J'accepte que vous le fassiez, mais n'allez pas trop loin.

Archie était sérieux et Robin et Regina se regardait l'un l'autre avec un regard d'incompréhension, jamais ils ne comprendront cet homme, mais tant qu'il ne disait rien, tout allait bien.

Regina remercia Archie accompagné d'un clin d'œil et sorti en se déhanchant le plus possible. Robin ravalait sa salive et sorti en saluant rapidement le psychologue.

Quand Robin sortit, il vit Regina qui allait tourner au bout de corridor, mais juste avant elle se retourna et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, puis elle partit en direction de son unité.

Robin dégluti, ça y est, je suis en enfer...pensa-t-il.

* * *

**Alors? Vous aimez? Une Regina dure à cuire? Moi je l'aimais bcp au début! Donc à la prochaine!**

**A+ **


	10. Attention!

Vous pouvez pas savoir comment je me suis fais engueuler pour que je ferme mon ordinateur, car j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre moins d'une heure aant de partir pour l'aéroport et ma mère a pété un câble (expression qui je crois est québécoise, mais bref ça veut dire qu'elle était très en colère), donc un autre chapitre, très long en fait c'était sensé être deux chapitre différent, mais je les ait combiné. Et un petit changement, finalement Regina a 24 ans!

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

TLNP10

Ce matin, Regina se leva avec un but bien précis en tête, rendre Robin fou et elle comptait bien y arriver!

Elle s'habilla, comment dire, assez sexy. Elle avait décidé de garder son jeans noir qui était très bien ajusté où il fallait, elle avait mis une chemise blanche et elle avait laissé les trois premiers boutons ouvert, ce qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine généreuse. Elle enfila ses talons hauts noirs et laissa des cheveux lousses. Elle sortit de sa chambre.

-Emma, tu n'aurais pas un peu de rouge à lèvre et du parfum à me passer? Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle aurait besoins de demander de telle chose à quelqu'un, mais on ne peut pas prévoir ce qui va nous arriver.

-Euh du parfum j'en ai, mais tu ne risques pas d'aimer et oui j'ai du rouge à lèvres.

-Il est à quoi ton parfum?

-Il...euh, à la cannelle, dit Emma gênée.

-La cannelle, c'est...comment dire...original et très...sophistiqué. Regina ne savait pas trop quoi dire sans offenser son amie.

-Ok! Je sais c'est étrange, mais avant d'arriver ici, je buvais mon chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle et ça me manque, dit Emma qui semblait se remémorer ces moments.

-Non c'est bon! Je crois que je vais en prendre juste un petit peu.

-D'accord! Emma couru malgré son gros ventre vers sa chambre et lui dis de la suivre.

Intérieurement Emma n'avait pas été autant heureuse depuis un bon moment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aimait quand Regina lui parlait de ses problèmes, lui demandait son aide, quand elle pouvait jouer dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux, ça c'était clair, Killian s'occupait de cette partie de son cœur, mais elle aimait son côté maternel envers elle, même si elle était loin d'agir comme une mère avec elle, Emma préférait cela que de ne pas en avoir une tout simplement.

-Donc tu veux quel couleur? Noir, rouge, rose?

-Wow t'es équipé pour une détenue!

-Ouais, c'est Ruby qui me les a donnés.

-C'est qui Ruby? Demanda Regina.

-C'est la petite fille de Granny, elle était dans l'unité Miroir avant, mais elle a changé et maintenant elle est dans l'unité Mirage avec Tamara, Elsa, Gretel, Lily et Victoria.

-Ah ok, donc je crois que je vais prendre le rouge.

-Tient je te l'offre! Dit Emma avec un grand sourire.

-Merci Emma, c'est très gentil, et je vais avoir besoins de toi!

-Ah oui!? Pourquoi? Demanda la blondinette toute excitée de pouvoir aider Regina.

-Viens je vais t'expliquer en prenant le petit déjeuner.

Elles sortirent et Regina expliqua tout à Emma, de son arrivé à sa rencontre avec le psy.

-Wow! Alors toi et Robin c'est...

-Ouais, dit Regina gênée.

Emma regarda l'heure et dit :

-Merde! Il faut aller travailler!

-Ah oui! Vite!

Elles sortirent en courant pour arriver à l'heure. Mais à mi-chemin, Regina se rendit compte que travailler debout pendant des heures en talon n'était pas une bonne idée, alors elle décida de faire demi-tour. Une fois qu'elle avait enfilé ses converses elle entendit la porte de l'unité claquer, elle croyait que c'était Granny ou bien Mary, mais quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle aperçut Tam et Ashley.

Eh merde! Se dit-elle.

-Alors ça va la fille? Demanda Ashley.

-J'allais bien avant que t'arrives, répondit Regina.

-Oh calm down baby, on veut pas te faire peur, dit Tam qui s'approchait telle un félin qui s'apprêtait à attaquer sa proie.

-Je n'ai pas peur, je suis juste tanné de toujours te voir.

-Me? Why? Je suis gentille avec toi, c'est toi qui me repousse, mais tu sais, je fini toujours pas avoir ce que je veux et tu n'en feras pas exception.

Regina recula, mais Tam fut plus rapide et lui sauta dessus.

Regina se retrouva dos au sol avec Tam sur elle.

-Mais lâches moi merde! Cria-t-elle.

Tam essayait de s'approcher de Regina, mais celle-ci gigotait beaucoup trop.

-Ashley! Vient m'aider! Cria Tam.

Ashley s'approcha avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle s'accroupît devant la tête de Regina et empoigna ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Lâchez-moi! Cria de nouveau Regina qui tentait maintenant de se défendre avec ses pieds. Tam s'approcha et passa ses mains sur tous son corps. Elle déchira la chemise de Regina et griffa son ventre. Elle mordilla son coup et enfui sa tête dans sa poitrine. Regina qui sentait la colère monter en elle, donna un coup sec et Ashley lâcha ses bras, elle empoigna les cheveux de Tam et se releva en la traînant jusqu'en dehors de l'unité. Ashley était restée figée. Tam hurlait de douleur, ce qui attira l'attention de Marian et de Robin qui surveillaient dans la cour.

-Si tu oses me toucher de nouveau, je te jure que je te tue! Hurla Regina de colère.

Elle poussa Tam et celle-ci s'écrasa au sol. Marian saisit aussitôt Regina par les bras en lui hurlant de s'accroupir. Robin ne réfléchit même pas et ordonna à Marian d'aller s'occuper de Tam et de l'envoyer au trou. Il s'approcha de Regina, elle avait la chemise ouverte, les cheveux en bataille et elle avait plein de griffures sur le ventre.

Il vint s'accroupir auprès d'elle, mais elle se recula par réflexe avant de reconnaître l'homme. Elle ne pensa pas un instant et se jeta dans ses bras à la recherche de réconfort. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras musclés et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant de s'éloigner en se rappelant où ils étaient. Par chance la cour était presque vide.

-Vient, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie.

-Non, je vais aller travailler, il faut que je me change les idées.

-D'accords, mais tu fais attention dans les corridors.

Robin avait escorté Regina jusqu'à la salle de couture et Emma n'avait posé aucune question, croyant qu'il s'était passé autre chose entre elle et lui.

Emma et Regina confectionnaient des boxer, depuis bientôt une heure et Regina commençait vraiment à ne plus en pouvoir.

Une heure plus tard, elles avaient une pause de 15 minutes donc, Emma et Regina décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dehors. Elles furent arrêtées par Robin et Killian.

-Puis-je vous parler mademoiselle Swan? Demanda Killian.

-Euh oui, répondit Emma. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et laissa Regina avec Robin qui devait lui annoncer quelque chose.

-Regina, après ce qui est arrivé ce matin, j'ai eu une rencontre avec le directeur et il souhaitait qu'on vous envoi au trou à cause de ton geste envers Mme Vilde, mais pour les circonstances, même si nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, tu auras une rencontre avec , car il souhaite te parler des restrictions de ta sortie au salon funéraire.

-Très bien, et je vais le voir quand? Demanda Regina.

-Maintenant.

Robin escorta Regina jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Regina entra dans le bureau de .

Il l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Premièrement, je tiens à vous dire que les services carcéraux compatissent, mais ils doivent avant tout suive les directives dans cette situation. Vous et Mademoiselle Blanchard souhaitez toutes les deux être présente aux funérailles de Léopold Blanchard.

-Mais avant j'aimerais comprendre, vous tenez à être présente aux funérailles de quelqu'un que vous avez tenté de tuer.

-Je...c'est que...

-J'ai demandé à votre famille s'ils souhaitaient vous voir à l'église et ce n'était pas unanime, la coupa-t-il.

Regina semblait troublée.

-Mais ils sont prêts à vous recevoir au salon funéraire pour une prière avant que les proches de la famille arrivent. On vous accorde une courte visite avec escorte sécurité maximum, ce qui veut dire que vous serai accompagné de M. Locksley et de . Je veux que vous compreniez qu'on vous laisse une chance et que vous devriez en profiter

Regina aurait été contente que son plan ait fonctionné, mais après ce que le directeur de l'établissement venait de lui apprendre, elle ne pensait qu'au fait qu'il y avait certains membres de sa famille qui ne souhaitaient pas la voir.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes de couler, mais elle avait les yeux plein d'eau.

-Notre entretient est terminé, veuillez retourner dans votre unité.

Regina se leva sans dire un mot. Elle sortit et croisa le regard de Robin. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin pour lui faire comprendre que ça avait marché, mais Robin portait seulement attention à ses yeux plein d'eau. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout allais bien aller, qu'elle allait réussir à surpasser cette mauvaise passe de sa vie, mais il ne pouvait pas, il l'avait invité à avancer pour retourner dans son unité en passant sa main dans son dos, mais rien de plus et ils en souffraient tous les deux.

Une fois dans son unité Regina se dirigea directement dans sa chambre et se mît à faire des vas et viens dans la petite pièce.

* * *

***Flashback***

Regina était dans la cuisine avec Henry, ça faisait bientôt un an qu'elle et Léopold étaient mariés et Henry avait à peine 6 ans. Ils s'amusaient à faire un gâteau, quand Léopold entra dans la maison accompagné d'une jeune femme d'à peu près l'âge de Regina. Léopold entra dans la cuisine et envoya Henry dans sa chambre, Regina avait tenté de protester, mais il insista.

Une fois Henry partit, Léopold s'approcha de Regina et la gifla.

-Comment oses-tu me contredire?

La jeune femme qui accompagnait l'homme n'avait pas réagi d'un pouce.

Léopold avait pris une grande inspiration.

-Regina je veux que tu ailles changer les draps de mon lit et ensuite tu vas sortir avec Henry et tu ne reviens pas avant 3h.

-Un peu plus non? Demanda la jeune fille en souriant et en s'approchant pour embrasser l'homme et tout ça devant Regina.

-Très bien, dit Regina les dents serrées.

Elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de Léopold quand elle entendit l'autre femme s'exclamer :

-Tu as marié ta femme de ménage ou quoi? Et elle avait pouffé de rire.

Regina ne savait même plus comment réagir, elle était hors d'elle. Elle monta les marches en claquant des pieds. Elle changea les draps pour d'autres draps sales que Léopold avait utilisés la veille avec une autre femme et sortit avec Henry.

***Fin du FlashBack***

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le jour des funérailles...

Regina venait d'arriver au salon funéraire. Elle sorti du camion et Robin la prit par le bras pour l'aider à sortir. Elle était menottée seulement aux poignets. C'était le moment, elle voyait son père, Henry... David... Il était là, son meilleur ami, celui qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Elle ne l'avait pas mis sur sa liste de visiteurs ni de téléphone, car elle croyait qu'il ne voudrait plus lui parler, mais là elle avait la preuve qu'elle avait eu tort, car elle aurait bien eu besoin de lui ces dernières semaines.

Dès qu'Henry la vit il courut dans sa direction et Regina leva les bras pour pouvoir passer ses mains derrière la nuque de son fils afin de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras malgré ses menottes. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis Henry la repoussa délicatement. David se tenait derrière Henry prêt à prendre Regina dans ses bras à son tour. Elle s'approcha de lui et jeta un regard vers Robin qui l'observait attentivement. Elle reporta son attention vers David et il l'enlaça avec une douceur hors du commun. Il tenait sa tête contre son épaule et lui chuchota à l'oreille que tout allait bien aller. Ils se séparèrent et Regina prit son père dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ma petite fille, dit son père en prenant le visage de sa fille dans ses mains.

-Toi aussi papa.

Tout le monde s'était réuni autour du cercueil. Mais Henry ne pouvait rester plus longtemps proche de l'homme qui avait maltraité sa mère. Il sortit et vit Robin de l'autre côté de la porte. Il s'approcha, mais ne dis rien.

-Henry, c'est ça? Demanda Robin.

-Oui. Robin?

-C'est ça. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu devrais profiter de ta mère, elle ne sera pas là longtemps.

Henry ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Robin, mais il devait, il n'avait pas le choix pour le bien de sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas elle, chuchota-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, ce n'est pas elle?

-C'est pas elle qui a fait ça.

Dès que Regina avait remarqué l'absence de son fils, elle s'était dirigée vers les deux hommes, mais Daniel l'avait empêché de sortir.

-Henry, reste avec nous, je dois repartir bientôt, avait-elle dit.

Il s'était retourné et avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers Robin, qui venait de comprendre plus clairement le message d'Henry.

Peu de temps après, Regina dû dire au revoir à sa famille et à David qui était resté auprès d'elle dès son arrivée, ce que Robin avait semblé remarquer. Une fois de retour dans le camion, Regina laissa une larme coulé, juste une, une petite larme rebelle qui avait osé se montrer. Pour le retour Robin c'était assis à l'arrière à côté de la cellule de Regina.

-Ce n'est pas toi? Dit-il en parlant à voix basse.

Regina le regarda apeurée.

-Tu ne peux pas purger une peine pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait.

-Robin si tu tiens, ne serait-ce qu'un peu à moi, ne dit rien. Je t'en supplie.

Le reste du voyage c'était passé dans un silence total.

* * *

Voila, donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez et moi je dois y aller, donc bye!

A+


	11. Substances illicites

**Désolé de tout ce retard, avec les voyages et les vacances, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, entre autre, j'ai bientôt fini le dernier chapitre de ma première fic, Once Upon a Hunger Games, donc je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas updaté, donc la publication devrait apparaître cette semaine!**

**Ah et une fouille générale, c'est quand les IPL fouillent dans les chambre d'une unité, ils peuvent faire sortir les détenues ou bien les garder dans une pièce.**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

TLNP11

Jour 66

Ça faisait environ deux mois que Regina évitait Robin. Elle était allée à ses rendez-vous chez le psychologue et celui-ci avait rapidement compris qu'il fallait éviter le sujet "Robin". Regina semblait déprimée. Quand Robin surveillait dans la cour, elle restait à l'intérieur ou elle marchait vite. Elle ne souriait plus et ne passait presque plus de temps avec les filles de son unité. Aux repas elle gardait le silence. Elle ne téléphonait plus et elle passait la majorité de son temps dans la salle de musique à jouer du piano, peut-être dans l'espoir inconscient que Robin passe la porte et vienne l'embraser avec un baiser, car oui, il lui manquait. Sa famille aussi lui manquait, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Henry depuis les funérailles et Mary ne lui avait plus vraiment adressé la parole, car même si elle l'a comprenait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. La seule personne qui arrivait toujours à lui changer les idées était Emma, qui tentait de la faire rire, elles discutaient ensemble, elles essayaient de trouver un beau nom pour le bébé et parfois elles restaient seulement assises côte à côte. Mais tout ce manège ne servait à rien, car Robin avait bien comprit qu'elle ne souhaitait plus lui parler. Il l'observait dans les caméras, il acceptait tous les temps supplémentaire qu'on lui proposait et il s'arrangeait pour prendre le plus de tours de surveillance dans la cour possible afin de peut-être la croiser une fois ou deux dans la journée. Malgré ses cernes, ses joues creuses et son teint blafard, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle.

Un matin, toutes les filles étaient dans l'unité Miroir. Ashley était écrasée sur le sofa, Emma préparait le petit déjeuner avec Granny et Belle, Mary, Regina étaient assises à la table à manger et discutaient. Tout-à-coup, quatre IPL entrèrent dans l'unité sans frapper et Marian s'écria :

-Fouille générale, restez ici.

Les trois autres IPL se dirigeaient vers les chambres pour les fouiller de fond en comble. Elles ouvraient les tiroirs, dépliaient les vêtements, les jetaient par terre, elles défaisaient les lits, enlevaient les draps. Elles tâtaient les matelas et fouillaient dans les livres, elles regardaient dans les crèmes.

Quand une IPL s'approcha de la chambre d'Emma, celle-ci s'énerva.

-Hey! Y'a rien dans ma chambre!

Marian se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ashley, elle regarda brièvement sans trop toucher à rien, elle fit tomber son ballon de basket et son Frisbee, elle regarda rapidement sous le lit et au moment où une IPL venait pour fouiller, Marian dit :

-C'est bon j'ai regardé R.A.S.

L'autre IPL acquiesça et se dirigea vers la chambre de Regina suivit par Marian.

Regina stressait, elle avait vécu ça dans l'autre établissement et ça c'était mal terminé, car toutes les filles dans son ancienne unité étaient incarcérées pour avoir vendu de la dope.

Marian inspecta la chambre et vit une lettre sur le bureau de Regina. Elle la prit et se mît à la lire, en gros ça disait que son fils lui manquait et qu'elle aimerait le revoir et bla-bla-bla pensa Marian, ce trop-plein d'amour lui donnait mal au cœur. Pendant qu'elle lisait l'IPL qui fouillait sa chambre attira son attention.

Elle venait de sortir trois sachets de drogue et un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

-Wow, elle y va fort la 'tite madame, dit Marian.

Elles sortirent de sa chambre et prit un air sérieux en s'approchant de Regina.

-Mme Mills, suivez-moi.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Regina qui ne comprenait pas.

-Ne résistez pas, ça ne va pas vous aider.

-Mais de quoi? Pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Regina paniquait, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait.

Marian agrippa son bras et l'obligea à se lever, Regina fit un mouvement sec du bras et se défit de l'emprise de Marian.

-Lâchez-moi, je sais marcher seule! Cria Regina.

-C'est le règlement, Mills! Cria à son tour Marian.

Elle l'agrippa de plus belle et la tira par le bras ce qui fit lâcher un cris de douleur à Regina. L'autre IPL se saisit de son autre bras et elles la traînèrent dans la cour d'avant tout le monde, jusqu'à la porte pour entrer dans l'établissement principal.

Regina criait et se débattait, elle se foutait de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle, elle refusait d'aller où que ce soit sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle tourna à une intersection et c'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut Robin au bout du corridor. Regina se tortillait, donnait des coups de bras, de pieds.

Marian serrait son bras de plus en plus fort et il commençait à s'engourdir. Robin l'aperçu aussitôt, il ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il intervenir? Aurait-il intervenu si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre? Sûrement pas. Il était dans une impasse, il voyait bien que Regina avait mal, il y avait des marques blanches sur ses bras qui montrait comment la poigne de Marian n'était pas modérée. Robin décida de s'interposer et à l'instant Regina cessa de bouger complètement.

Marian fronça les sourcils au comportement de Regina et se retourna vers Robin en obligeant Regina à s'agenouiller.

-Je peux te parler, dit Robin les dents serrées.

-Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé avec celle-là.

-Oui et justement, 30 secondes pas plus, insista Robin.

Marian lâcha le bras de Regina et dis à l'autre de la surveiller. Regina massa son bras endolori et dès qu'elle vu que Robin et Marian était retourné, elle donna un bon coup d'épaule dans la jambe de l'IPL qui était à côté d'elle et partit en courant. Robin la vit et se lança à sa poursuite. En un rien de temps il l'a rattrapait en l'enveloppant de ses bras musclés pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Regina se retourna vers lui pour lui asséner des coups de poings sur le torse, elle était déchaînée. Elle pleurait et répétait sans arrêt :

-Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas! Elle chuchota ensuite plus doucement :

-Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule avec moi-même.

Robin regarda vite autour de lui et vit Marian arriver en courant derrière. Il repoussa instantanément Regina vers l'arrière et lui dit :

-Je suis de garde cette nuit.

Sans rien ajouter de plus Marian se rua sur Regina et la plaqua au mur.

-Doucement! Cria Robin.

Lui n'agissait pas impartialement et elle non plus, on ne pouvait pas agir comme ça avec les détenues.

Regina se laissait maintenant faire et elles se dirigèrent vers l'aile A :

•Cellules de détention maximum

•Cellules d'isolement

Regina lit sur la pancarte.

Son cœur se mît à battre encore plus vite, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Elle se mît à respirer difficilement et tenta de rebrousser chemin, mais Marian lui bloqua le passage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je veux juste savoir ce que j'ai fait!

-C'est la procédure quand on trouve des substances illicites et des armes blanches.

-Quoi mais de quoi vous parlez, je n'ai rien fais du tout! S'écria Regina.

Marian la poussait pour qu'elle entre dans la cellule, mais Regina refusait. Marian commençait à en avoir marre, alors elle la poussa de toutes ses forces et Regina tomba dans la cellule. Marian s'empressa de refermer la porte et sortit au plus vite.

Regina criait. Elle avait honte, comment cette femme la traitait. Elle avait à peu près le même âge. Elle était dépassée. Après avoir compris que ça ne servait à rien de crier, elle regarda l'allure de sa nouvelle "chambre" si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, pour un temps indéterminé. Il y avait presque rien, un lavabo, une toilette et un lit. Aucune fenêtre, pas de douche, rien.

La pièce faisait deux mètres de longueur et à peine un mètre et demi de largeur. Elle se sentait oppressée.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien d'heure elle était là, mais elle entendit la porte du corridor ouvrir et elle s'approcha de la petite fenêtre afin de voir qui venait d'entrer et elle vit Aurore qui s'approchait avec un chariot à repas. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un parler fort dans la cellule à côté. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il y avait sûrement quelqu'un aussi proche d'elle. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce que l'autre détenue disait, mais elle semblait vouloir savoir qui était à côté. Aurore s'était approchée d'elle et avait ouvert la petite trappe dans la porte et avait passé le plateau de repas. C'était du pâté au poulet avec des légumes, un jus et un petit gâteau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, alors elle grignota ses légumes sans trop de conviction. Après une heure à fixer le mur, elle décida de s'étendre sur son "lit" qui était beaucoup trop dure pour être appelé un lit, c'était plutôt un tapis de mousse avec un drap. Mais dès qu'elle ferma les yeux des souvenirs de son passé surgit.

* * *

***Flashback***

Regina passait pratiquement tout son temps avec Henry, elle ne travaillait pas vraiment, Léopold l'amenait parfois à des congrès ou bien des soirées pour bien paraître, mais dès qu'elle faisait un pas de travers il lui faisait très bien comprendre.

Un soir Léopold et Regina étaient invités à une soirée bénéfice. Henry se faisait garder par une jeune fille de l'âge de Regina et ça n'enchantait pas cette dernière qui aurait préféré rester avec son fils. Léopold pouvait parfois être gentil avec elle, tant qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'il voulait, il la laissait tranquille. Ce soir-là, il lui avait acheté une belle robe noire. Elle était moulante et s'arrêtait aux genoux, elle avait un décolleté assez plongeant et même si ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Regina, elle était quand même contente qu'il ait pensé à lui acheter une robe. Elle était allée l'enfiler, elle c'était maquillée et coiffée. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre Henry l'attendait devant sa porte.

-Wow maman tu es belle!

-Merci mon chéri, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait donné un bisou au le nez.

-Aller Regina! On va être en retard! S'était écrié Léopold.

Elle avait dit au revoir à Henry et elle l'avait rejoint dans la voiture et déjà il semblait impatient.

Une fois rendu dans la grande salle, plusieurs les saluait et ils devaient feindre le grand amour, ce qui déplaisait au deux. Plus tard dans la soirée, les gens dansaient et Regina discutait avec la femme d'un des collègues de son mari qui semblait plus intéressée par son cocktail que par leur discussion. Soudain un jeune homme approcha et les salua, mais il regardait seulement Regina.

-Bonsoir mesdames, vous passez une bonne soirée?

La femme avait répondu positivement et Regina avait seulement hoché de la tête timidement.

-Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour une danse? Demanda l'homme à Regina.

À cet instant, un slow débuta et l'homme lui tendit la main, insistant.

-Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée... Avait répondu Regina qui appréhendait la réaction de Léopold. Pourtant, lui pouvait coucher avec qui il voulait et elle ne pouvait même pas danser avec un autre homme. Dans un élan de rébellion, elle accepta et pris la main de l'homme qui l'entraîna sur la piste et instantanément, tout le monde c'était mis à les dévisager. Ils se mirent à danser, leurs pas s'accordaient bien et ils semblaient avoir fait ça toutes leurs vies.

-Pourquoi hésitiez-vous?

-Pardon?

-Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas danser au début, je vois bien que ce n'est pas parce que vous ne saviez pas danser, alors pour quelle raison une aussi jolie dame ne souhaite pas danser?

-Mon mari, il n'aime pas que j'approche d'autres hommes.

-Je vois... Eh bien il ne risque pas de s'interposer ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mon instinct, avait-il répondu simplement.

L'homme avait en fait vu Léopold partir vers les toilettes avec une autre femme, mais même s'il les avait vus danser, il ne se serait pas interposer.

Regina avait regardé autour d'elle et avait vu que tout le monde les observaient toujours.

-Pourquoi tout le monde nous... Elle fut coupée par quelque chose qui l'a tirait vers l'arrière et elle avait atterrit sur les fesses au sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends?! Hurla l'homme.

L'homme s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever et elle recula instantanément quand elle vu que la personne qui l'avait poussé était nul autre que Léopold. Regina n'avait pu entendre ce qui c'était passé entre les deux hommes, car elle s'était sauvée dans la voiture qui les avait amenée à cette horrible soirée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Léopold entrait dans la voiture, il était rouge de colère. Elle allait s'excuser, mais il empoigna ses cheveux et approcha son visage du sien. Regina pouvait sentir l'alcool dans son haleine.

-L'homme avec qui tu m'as trompé, c'était l'organisateur de la soirée et à cause de ton attitude déplacée, je suis expulsé de toutes ses soirées. Il avait resserré sa poigne et Regina prit peur et se mit à se débattre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il décida donc, de la jeter hors de la voiture et celle-ci démarra en trombe, la laissant seule sur le trottoir.

Elle avait dû rentrer à pieds, ça lui avait pris 1h30, oui, elle avait songé à s'enfuir, mais il y avait Henry et elle ne pouvait l'abandonner.

***Fin du Flashback***

Regina ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, elle se sentait observé, elle leva la tête et aperçu le visage de Robin dans la petite fenêtre. Il lui sourit et s'éloigna.

* * *

**Bon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, je ne sais pas si je devrais continuer à faire des passages du passé de Regina, donc dites-moi, s'il vous plait, si oui ou non je continu.**

**A+**


	12. Je te fais confiance

**Bon je vous avait écris un beau message, mais il s'est effacé et je déteste quand ça m'arrive, donc pour résumer je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews et qu'à partir de maintenant j'allais y répondre et aussi que j'avais eu de la misère à écrire ce chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

TLNP12

_Regina ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, elle se sentait observé, elle leva la tête et aperçu le visage de Robin dans la petite fenêtre. Il lui sourit et s'éloigna._

Regina tenta de se lever, mais elle fut prise de vertiges et elle s'effondra au sol. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains quand Robin ouvrit la trappe dans la porte pour pouvoir lui parler.

-Mademoiselle?

-Hum? Marmonna Regina.

-Vous allez bien?

-Oui, c'est juste une migraine. Regina tentait d'agir normalement, mais c'était très difficile. Les deux mois sans parler à Robin avait été plus éprouvant qu'elle croyait.

-Vous avez 60 minutes pour prendre une douche et faire un tour à l'extérieur.

-Maintenant? Demanda Regina.

-Oui, sinon vous devrez attendre à demain.

-D'accord. Regina se releva avec difficulté et traîna les pieds jusqu'au cadre de porte, où elle perdit l'équilibre et retomba au sol. Robin n'avait pas agis assez rapidement et s'empressa de l'aider à se lever de nouveau. Il l'a menotta et l'entraîna dans le corridor pour se rendre aux douches.

Une fois arrivés, Robin prit la parole plutôt mal alaise :

\- Habituellement c'est une femme qui t'accompagne, mais nous avons un souci de personnels, alors j'ai l'obligation d'entrer dans la salle des douches, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reste à l'entrée. J'espère que je peux te faire confiance.

Regina hocha la tête sans un mot, mais remarqua changement du tutoiement.

Ils entrèrent, Robin lui enleva les menottes et se posta comme prévu devant la porte. Regina avança et choisit la première douche à sa droite, elle pénétra dans la cabine et commença à se déshabiller. Elle ouvra la douche, mais rien ne sortit. Regina se dit qu'elle devait être brisée. Elle ouvrit discrètement le rideau pour voir si elle pouvait changer de douche et quand l'attention de Robin fut détournée par une voix dans son woki toki, elle courra dans la douche d'en face. Robin n'avait rien remarqué. De plus, il semblait ailleurs. Regina devint rouge de colère quand elle vit que cette douche ne fonctionnait pas non plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait laissé ses vêtements dans l'autre cabine et elle ne pouvait plus traverser, car Robin surveillait avec attention, maintenant. Elle commença à stresser, puis tout d'un coup elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas dans la pire position entre les deux.

Oui, elle était nue, mais c'est lui qui la verrait et elle savait très bien qu'il ne la résisterait pas. Elle se lança.

-Robin?

-Hum, oui? Il était déjà mal alaise.

-J'ai un souci, ma douche ne fonctionne pas.

-Et bien tu peux en prendre une autre, n'oublie pas tu n'as que 60 minutes.

-Oui, mais ça fait déjà deux que j'essaie et je suis nue, avait dit Regina avec une petite voix piteuse.

-Je te fais confiance, je vais me retourner et tu changeras de douche, d'accord?

-Oui...

Régina sortit la tête de la cabine et le vit se retourner. Elle sortit un pied, puis l'autre et...elle se dirigea droit sur Robin en se plaquant contre lui. Elle était complètement nue et Robin le savait.

-Regina... Il n'osait même pas se retourner.

-Robin... Répondit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

-C'est trop risqué.

-Tu as peur que Marian vienne m'arrêter? Demanda Regina d'un air taquin.

Il se retourna sec et Regina recula d'un pas en levant ses mains à la hauteur de son visage comme pour se protéger d'éventuels coups.

-Mais..? Tu croyais que j'allais te frapper?

Regina ne répondit rien et empoigna le colle de sa chemise et l'entraîna dans la douche du fond en espérant qu'elle fonctionne.

Elle partit la douche et de l'eau en jaillit. Robin était là, bien droit devant la douche à regarder Regina nue sous le jet d'eau. Il l'observait des pieds à la tête sans dire un mot. Elle commençait à trouver le moment gênant alors elle s'approcha de lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, puis elle enleva son pantalon, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve nu à son tour. Quelque chose dans le regard de Robin changea et il la poussa sous le jet d'eau avec lui. L'eau était tiède, même froide, mais avec la chaleur que les deux corps dégageaient, la température de l'eau était le dernier de leurs soucis. Regina le regarda à son tour et pressa ses lèvres sur celle de Robin avec peu de délicatesse. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre se promenait dans son dos et le griffait doucement. Lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine et l'attira vers lui afin de coller leurs corps davantage. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations et Robin plaqua Regina sur le mur froid de céramiques. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais plus doucement cette fois-ci. Il caressa son visage, puis il passa ses mains dans son dos. Regina bascula sa tête vers l'arrière et Robin en profita pour déposer quelques baisers dans son cou. Ils goûtaient au bonheur à l'état pur et chacun comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'en passer. Il s'approcha de son l'oreille, prit le lobe entre ses dents et joua avec quelques secondes.

Ils passèrent près de 15 minutes dans la douche jusqu'à ce que soudain l'alarme de feu se déclenche. Les deux sursautèrent et Robin sortit la tête de la douche pour voir si quelqu'un était entré. Quand l'alarme était déclenchée, toutes les portes se débarraient. Aussi vite qu'elle s'était déclenchée, elle s'arrêta puis un silence totale planait dans la salle. Ils entendirent une voix dans le woki toki :

-Code rouge, Locksley, est-ce que la détenue Mills est avec vous?

Robin sursauta et tendit l'oreille pour entendre. Il s'empressa de sortir en prenant une serviette et répondit :

-Oui, R.A.S dans les douches du maximum.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un code rouge? Demanda Regina qui était sorti à son tour et qui avait commencé à enfiler ses vêtements même si elle était toujours mouillée. Dans les deux sens. Robin semblait trop inquiet pour pouvoir continuer et ses 30 minutes de douche devaient tirer à sa fin. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de l'homme et posa ses mains sur son torse musclé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un code rouge? Répéta-t-elle.

-C'est hum...quand une détenue s'est évadé.

-Qui ça? Regina était maintenant inquiète. Elle savait que ça arrivait, mais elle croyait que c'était plutôt dans les films que ça se passait.

Robin se retourna et saisit le woki toki.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Robin.

-La détenue Swan.

La réponse fut comme un coup de poing au visage de Regina.

* * *

**Donc voilà! Vous vous y attendiez? Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur Emma, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte rapprocher de nouveau Regina et Robin!**

**A+**


	13. C'est quoi ce bordel?

**Désolé pour le retard et je sais que ce chapitre est plus court, mais je souhaitais vraiment le poster! Et désolé pour les fautes, je vais les corriger plus tard! Ah et j'écris les jours en haut pour vous aider à vous repérer dans le temps, le jour 1 était son arrivée à cette prison. **

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

TLNP13

_Jour 67_

Emma venait de se lever et son dos lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle sortit de sa chambre en traînant des pieds.

-Comment va ma petite baleine? Demanda Granny.

-Elle va mal, marmonna Emma.

-Viens, tu veux un bol de céréales?

-Mouais...

C'est à ce moment que Mary et Ashley sortirent de leurs chambres.

-Hey gros bide! Pas trop déçu que ton amie soit partit au trou? Demanda Ashley en s'assoyant à la table avec Emma.

-Va chier! On sait toutes que c'est de ta faute! C'est toi qui a mît cette putain de drogue dans sa chambre! T'es qu'une lâche! Cria Emma.

-Quoi? De la drogue? Mais comment tu sais ça Emma? Demanda Mary.

-C'est euh...c'est que j'ai croisé Robin avant qui ailles faire sa surveillance au trou et il me l'a dit.

-Pauvre fille, dit Granny.

Emma sentit soudain un coup dans son ventre. Elle se pencha vers l'avant. Elle avait été surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle le sentait bouger. Granny la regarda inquiète et Mary s'approcha d'elle.

-Il a bougé! Emma s'écria les larmes aux yeux.

-Il? Demanda Mary et Granny en cœur.

-Ahhh... Ouais j'ai oublié de vous le dire. Finalement j'ai décidé de savoir le sexe du bébé.

-Alors c'est un microbe masculin qui nage la dedans? Demanda Ashley qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer des commentaires inutiles.

-Tu sais comment il va s'appeler?

-Non pas encore.

Emma pensa soudain à Killian et elle sortit lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Elle le vit dans la cours avec Anna. Vu que Killian était son IPL attitré, elle demanda à lui parler seul à seul.

-Killy! Il a bougé! Dit Emma toute excité.

-Sérieux? Et j'ai manqué ça? Killian fit la moue.

-Allez, t'inquiète il va bouger encore, l'encouragea Emma.

-Mouais, je suis mieux de ne pas manquer ses premiers pas.

-Ah et j'ai repensé à notre plan et je crois que je suis prête.

-Quoi? Quel plan? Demanda Killian.

-Eh bien que je m'échappe pour ne pas accoucher en prison.

-Mais non Emma, ce n'était pas du sérieux. C'était qu'une blague, une très mauvaise j'en conviens, mais jamais j'aurais cru que tu me prendrais au sérieux.

-Attends, mais c'est pas grave. Je n'ai qu'à venir chez toi la première journée et ensuite je pars pour Storybrooke et tu viendras me rejoindre un mois plus tard! Dans la tête d'Emma, ce plan était parfait.

-Et comment tu comptes sortir? Il y a des caméras partout et les portes sont verrouillées.

-C'est là que tu entres en jeu! Tu vas aller dans le bureau des opérations et tu vas couper les caméras le temps de l'alarme de feu que tu déclencheras aussi en même temps. Ensuite tu finis ton heure de travail et je t'attendrai dans ta voiture. Tu n'as qu'à la laisser débarrée.

-Emma c'est un bon plan, mais tu ne feras pas ça, tu vas allonger ta peine et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, il te reste 6 mois et tu es libre! Ne gâche pas tout, je t'en supplie!

Emma se sentait trahi. Elle était sûre que Killian l'épaulerais dans son idée, mais il ne faisait qu'à sa tête.

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner en boudant avant qu'il ne l'a rattrape.

-D'accordssss...soupira Killian.

-Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Merci Killy! Je t'aime! Emma lui sauta au cou, mais ils s'éloignèrent vite en se rappelant où ils se trouvaient.

-Donc à 11h, tu te placeras proche de la porte de sortie, nous avons des soucis de personnel, donc il y a seulement une personne à l'accueil et celle-ci sera attiré par l'alarme, alors tu auras peu de temps pour agir. Donc je déclencherai l'alarme, puis j'éteindrai les caméras. Toi, tu vas courir et sortir à l'extérieur. Ma voiture, c'est la Toyota Hylander bleu royale.

Killian avait un air sérieux et concentré. Emma souriait de toutes ses dents.

Une fois l'heure arrivée, tout ce passa comme prévu. Emma se cacha à l'arrière de la voiture de Killian et attendit au moins une heure.

Elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de dire au revoir à Mary, ni à Granny et encore moins à Regina.

Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un entra dans la voiture, mais elle fut vite soulagée de voir Killian. Lui, par exemple, semblait très inquiet.

-On a réussi! Chuchota Emma.

-Shit! Shut! Dit Killian en la cachant avec une couverture.

Quand Regina avait su qu'Emma s'était évadé, elle avait tout de suite envoyé Robin voir Killian, car il était forcément au courant de quelque chose.

Robin fit le tour de la voiture et s'assit sur le siège passager.

-Hey mec, c'est quoi se bordel?

Killian ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Robin, mais techniquement, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il tenta tout de même de changer de sujet.

-Et toi avec Regina? J'ai entendu dire que tu devais la surveiller dans les douches? Vous ne vous êtes pas envoyé en l'air tout de même?

-C'est toi qui me reprocherais ça? Demanda Robin.

-Non je...excuse-moi, dit Killian.

-C'est pas bon pour les femmes enceintes de mal respirer, dit Robin soudainement.

-Hein? Demanda Killian.

-Emma enlève cette couverture de sur ta tête, tu dois mourir de chaleur la dessous, s'exclama Robin.

-Ouf, merci en effet on crève là dessous. Comment va Regina? Tu sais ce n'est pas elle pour la drogue, c'est Ashley! Et puis fait attention à elle, elle n'a pas eu la vie facile, dit Emma en le défiant du regard, comme si elle ne venait pas de s'échapper de prison.

Robin se sentit soudain mal alaise, alors il décida de partir et de ne pas se mêler de leurs éventuels problèmes.

-Bon moi je vais y aller, ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien, bon pour quelqu'un en isolement, elle ne tardera pas à sortir, mais bon, toi ça ne te concerne pas, enfin plus. Bye mon pote, bonne chance Emma. Il sortit et la voiture démarra rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, Regina faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule en se posant toutes les questions du monde.

Pourquoi est-elle partit? Est-ce que son bébé va bien? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Est-ce que Killian va s'occuper d'elle? Où est Robin? Qu'avaient-ils fait dans la douche? Était-ce insensé? Peut-être? L'aimait-elle? Oui.

* * *

**Bon voilà pour ce court chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. La suite devrait être plus longue et un peu différente! **

**A+**


	14. Changements inattendus

TLNP14

_Pourquoi est-elle partit? Est-ce que son bébé va bien? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Est-ce que Killian va s'occuper d'elle? Où est Robin? Qu'avaient-ils fait dans cette douche? Était-ce insensé? Peut-être? L'aimait-elle? Oui._

Regina ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Robin depuis l'évasion d'Emma, c'est à dire, la veille. Quand elle entendit la porte du corridor s'ouvrir, elle s'approcha de la porte de sa cellule, elle vit la trappe ouvrir et quelqu'un qui n'était pas Robin, lui demanda de sortir ses mains pour qu'il puisse la menotter. Une fois sorti, l'homme l'entraîna dans les corridors de la population générale.

-Je retourne dans mon unité? Demanda Regina qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le gardien qui marchait beaucoup trop vite.

-Non, répondit-il simplement d'un air neutre.

-Je vais où? Au maximum?

-Si vous ne vous taisez pas, ça sera peut-être le cas.

Regina comprit et se laissa guider jusque dans la cour. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit Robin faire sa surveillance. Quand il la vit, il fronça des sourcils et lui lança un regard désolé.

Regina ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une nouvelle unité. L'unité _Mirage_.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Demanda Regina soudainement inquiète.

-Voici votre nouveau chez vous, dit l'homme avec un sourire étrange.

Regina commença à paniquer, mais elle reprit vite contenance devant cet homme désagréable et s'exclama :

-Pourrais-je savoir, monsieur... Elle regarda son badge et continua, monsieur Jefferson ce que j'ai fait, précisément, pour qu'on me change d'unité?

-Vous avez tentez de tuer votre mari, je crois que c'est assez clair.

Regina soupira. Il l'a poussa dans le dos et Regina manqua de trébucher. Robin de loin serrait des poings en regardant l'homme peu délicat.

Regina entra et tout de suite, une odeur repoussante vint à son nez. Elle grimaça et avança quand l'homme la poussa de nouveau. Elle regardait autour d'elle. C'était sale, il y avait plein de vaisselles et de vêtements partout. Regina était découragée. Le gardien lui désigna sa nouvelle chambre, qui se trouvait être celle du fond. L'homme sortit et elle se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre, la sixième. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle eut la déplaisante surprise de retrouver toutes ses vêtements éparpillées au sol. Elle comprit vite que les quelques conflits qu'elle endurait avec Ashley, n'étaient rien à comparer de ce qu'elle allait vivre. Ses souliers étaient accrochés au cadre de sa fenêtre et ses talons haut au miroir. Elle chercha un peu partout, mais aucune trace de ses sous-vêtements.

-Fait chier! Merde! Elle était rouge de colère et jeta son soulier à travers la pièce. Elle n'avait pas changé de vêtement depuis deux jours et maintenant elle n'avait plus de sous-vêtements. Au moment où elle se dirigeait vers la chambre voisine pour vérifier que ses sous-vêtements ne s'y trouvaient pas, une grande brune fit son entrée avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

-Hey!

Regina ne prit pas la peine de répondre et observa l'autre femme de la tête aux pieds. Celle-ci le remarqua et s'approcha tel un félin prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Elle se colla à Regina qui butta contre le mur derrière elle.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois, ma jolie?

-M...pas du tout! S'écria Regina qui la repoussa pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

La grande brune s'approcha de la porte et observa Regina par la fenêtre. Regina la fixait avec un regard noir.

-By the way, moi c'est Lily! Cria la jeune femme en s'éloignant dans sa chambre, la quatrième.

Après avoir ramassé ses choses du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle prit une grande inspiration et son courage à deux mains et elle sortit à toute vitesse dans la cours.

Elle chercha Robin du regard et fonça droit sur lui une fois qu'il fut repéré.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi j'ai changé d'unité?! Demanda Regina passablement énervée.

-J'en ai aucune idée, j'ai déjà passé ta demande pour revenir dans ton unité.

Regina lui sourit faiblement, reconnaissante.

-Et en plus, mes sous-vêtements ont disparus... Chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers Robin.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Regina, offusquée, lui tapa sur le bras.

-Désolé, tu veux que j'intervienne? Demanda Robin qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de retrouver son sérieux.

-Non, je vais tenter quelque chose avant, mais sinon je serai reconnaissante de ton aide.

-Je pourrais aussi ne rien dire et tu seras obligé de porter les vielles culottes de grand-mère de l'établissement, c'est tellement sexy, dit Robin en riant de nouveau.

-Très bien, mais tu ne reverras plus jamais mes belles cuisses! Répondit Regina avec un sourire carnassier.

-Hey, hey, ok! Tu me diras si tu veux de mon aide, s'empressa de répondre Robin.

Regina lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna, mais elle revint vite sur ses pas plus sérieuse.

-Des nouvelles d'Emma? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu avais raison. En plus ils n'étaient pas très subtile tous les deux. Ils vont se faire prendre, c'est assuré, dit Robin d'un air inquiet.

Regina grimaça à l'idée que la peine d'Emma soit allongée.

-Et le bébé?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas me mêler à tout ça, je prends déjà assez de risque avec toi, dit Robin, mais il comprit vite que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qui souhaitait dire.

Regina semblait surprise et on pouvait voir la colère sur son visage dû à ses sourcils froncés.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça sonnait dans ma tête… Tenta de se reprendre Robin.

-Je te demande pardon? Je suis seulement une détenue que tu baises c'est ça?! Une de plus? Je croyais que...que...pourquoi tu..? Et puis merde! Les hommes sont tous pareil! Elle partit sans même lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.

Robin voulait la rattraper, mais il ne savait, ni quoi dire, ni comment le dire, mais une chose qu'il était certain, c'est qu'il l'aimait sincèrement et qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée de comment se racheter. Il ne put retenir son sourire en coin, fier de son idée et retourna dans l'établissement.

* * *

**Bon voilà… je dois vous demander d'attendre encore un peu pour la suite, car j'ai l'impression que plus j'écris, plus ça devient n'importe quoi. Je préfère repenser à tout ça et peut-être même écrire quelques chapitre à l'avance, car c'est mon truc de commencer les choses et les finir tout de travers… Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça avec cette fic, donc je préfère prendre mon temps. Par contre, je compte continuer ma traduction de A Tale of Us.**

**Désolé et j'espère ne pas vous désintéresser complètement…**

** A+**


	15. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus

**Hey! Contente de me revoir?! Non je rigole, enfin un peu ;P**

**Donc oui, je suis vraiment de retour avec un chapitre après une longue attente, mais là, je suis contente de ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez également!**

* * *

_Regina grimaça à l'idée que la peine d'Emma soit allongée._

_-Et le bébé?_

_-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas me mêler à tout ça, je prends déjà assez de risque avec toi, dit Robin, mais il comprit vite que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qui souhaitait dire._

_Regina semblait surprise et on pouvait voir la colère sur son visage dû à ses sourcils froncés._

_-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça sonnait dans ma tête… Tenta de se reprendre Robin._

_-Je te demande pardon? Je suis seulement une détenue que tu baises c'est ça?! Une de plus? Je croyais que...que...pourquoi tu..? Et puis merde! Les hommes sont tous pareil! Elle partit sans même lui laisser le temps de se reprendre._

_Robin voulait la rattraper, mais il ne savait, ni quoi dire, ni comment le dire, mais une chose qu'il était certain, c'est qu'il l'aimait sincèrement et qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée de comment se racheter. Il ne put retenir son sourire en coin, fier de son idée et retourna dans l'établissement._

TLNP15

Robin avait fini son heure de travail, il se dirigeait maintenant vers le bureau des opérations. Après s'être assuré que personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait, il ouvra l'ordinateur et tapa "Regina Mills" dans la barre de recherche des dossiers des détenues. Il semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait quand il gribouilla quelques mots sur un bout de papier. Il ferma le dossier et s'éclipsa du bureau sans saluer ses collègues. Il se dirigea vers sa moto enfila son casque et démarra sans attendre. Il roulait depuis un moment déjà et plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Est-ce illégal? Va-t-elle me pardonner? Pourquoi j'ai dit ça? Bravo Robin, tu as encore tout gâché!_

Il secoua la tête pour cesser de se poser autant de question, car de toute manière il était trop tard, il était arrivé à destination. Il ôta son casque et débarqua de sa moto. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un quartier assez riche, il y avait plusieurs grandes maisons avec des voitures hors de prix garées dans les allées de stationnement. Il se retourna et vit une grande maison blanche, il regarda l'adresse de la maison, puis sur son papier et il comprit qu'il était au bon endroit : 108 rue Mifflin. Il s'avança d'un pas peu sûr et poussa sur la petite porte grillagée qui séparait la cour avec la rue. C'est là qu'il vit l'immense graffiti sur le mur avant de la maison. "Meurtrière!" en rouge sang. Il n'en revenait pas, des gens étaient venus vandaliser le devant de la maison, leur colère était compréhensible, mais ils ne connaissaient pas le fond de cette histoire. Il s'avança et observa les lieux, le gazon était bien tondu et les buissons de chaque côté de l'allée semblaient fraîchement taillés. Tout semblait propre excepté cet immense graffiti qui irritait Robin malgré lui. Il s'approcha de la porte, il s'apprêtait à sonner, quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-Vous perdez votre temps jeune homme, personne ne va vous répondre. Le graffiti n'est pas assez clair pour vous?

Il se retourna les poings serrés et vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux gris, habillé chic.

-Je vous demande pardon... Dit-il en serrant des dents.

-L'homme qui habitait ici a été assassiné par sa femme, elle voulait sûrement hériter de sa fortune. Son père vient encore s'occuper du jardin, mais ce graffiti est tout neuf et s'il attend trop longtemps, il ne pourra plus l'enlever, dit l'homme avec un rictus moqueur plaqué au visage.

-Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas! S'écria Robin.

-Ah... Donc vous la connaissez? Seriez-vous un de ses amants? Demanda l'homme intrigué.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! Robin se retourna vers la porte et sonna malgré tout. Il sentait la présence de l'homme derrière lui, qui attendait de lui prouver que personne n'était à la maison. Il suppliait dans sa tête que quelqu'un réponde...

Il sonna à nouveau et quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune garçon ouvrit la porte.

-Hum...Robin? Demanda l'adolescent.

-Henry? Demanda Robin qui avait oublié l'inconnu derrière lui.

-Mouais... Ma mère a des problèmes? Elle ne m'a pas écrit depuis un moment. Tu lui as parlé de ce que je t'ai dit?

-Doucement jeune homme, tu me laisse entrer, j'ai à te parler.

-Ouais, pas de problème.

Henry s'écarta du chemin pour laisser entrer l'IPL. Il oublia même la présence de l'homme derrière lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Robin observa autour de lui, c'était grand, les plafonds étaient hauts et les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé.

Henry l'invita dans la cuisine et ils prirent place autour du comptoir.

-Donc pour commencer, que fais-tu ici? Je croyais que tu habitais avec tes grands-parents.

-Tous les vendredis après l'école, je viens faire un tour ici, pour arroser les plantes, je passe un peu de temps dans ma chambre et puis je repars, répondit le jeune homme.

-J'ai eu de la chance alors.

-Ouais on peut dire ça. Dit l'adolescent peu convaincu.

-Bon je dois t'avouer, j'ai merdé avec ta mère.

-Hein? Demanda Henry confus.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai dit quelque chose à ta mère et ça l'a blessé, mais ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je voudrais me rattraper en lui rapportant une lettre de ta part ou un petit quelque chose de toi. Tu voudrais faire ça pour moi? Supplia Robin avec une petite moue.

L'adolescent sourit et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il partit chercher du papier et un crayon et prit sa tablette électronique.

Il tapota dessus et arriva sur une copie de recette de chaussons aux pommes écrites manuscrite.

Il tendit la tablette à Robin et dit :

-Si je comprends bien, elle est plus qu'une détenue pour toi, alors moi je lui écris une lettre et toi tu lui cuisine son dessert préféré. Tu peux aller cueillir les pommes dans le pommier du jardin. Robin se retourna vers la direction que lui indiquait Henry et il vit un pommier majestueux à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Robin ne dit rien et sortit cueillir le nombre de pomme demandé dans la recette.

Une heure plus tard, les chaussons étaient dans le four et Henry avait scellé sa lettre. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant dans le salon à discuter.

-Tu as des enfants?

-Oui, un petit garçon de 6 ans.

-C'est cool, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère, mais pas qu'il soit de Léopold. Henry semblait en colère.

-Léopold, ton père? Demanda Robin.

-Non, Léopold n'est pas mon père, il m'a adopté après que ma mère et lui se soient marié. Je croyais que c'était clair, vous savez je n'ai que 11 ans de différence avec ma mère.

-Quoi? C'est une blague? Elle avait quel âge quand ils t'ont adopté? Robin était confus.

-Elle avait 18 ans et moi 7. J'étais plutôt là pour lui tenir compagnie à la base...enfin je crois. Elle m'a sauvé la vie tu sais? Personne ne m'aurait adopté sinon, j'étais classé comme un enfant à problèmes, mais dès que je l'ai vu, si triste et seule, je l'ai tout de suite apprécié, car je savais qu'elle me comprendrait. Et j'aurais fait pareil si j'étais elle, au moins moi je la respectais... Henry sembla aussitôt regretter ses mots. Il connaissait sa mère et il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que Robin soit au courant des détails de sa vie d'avant. Celui-ci vit le malaise du garçon et changea de sujet.

-Revenons à ce tu m'as dit à l'enterrement de Léopold...

-Oui... ma mère est innocente, elle a pris le blâme, mais c'est injuste. J'avais fait ça pour qu'on soit libre et elle, elle décide de prendre la faute et d'aller en prison à ma place. Je voulais me rendre, mais elle refuse.

Henry semblait mélangé, il semblait triste et fatigué.

Robin allait prendre la parole, mais la sonnerie du minuteur coupa leur conversation et Robin se dirigea vers le four pour sortir les chaussons...

-8888888888888888-

Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'Emma s'était évadée de prison et elle n'était évidemment pas partit à Storybrooke, sa ville natale. Killian avait pris congé et restait auprès d'elle, mais il trouvait qu'elle prenait beaucoup trop de risque et qu'elle aurait dû se rendre pour purger sa peine pour le bien de leur enfant.

-Killian! Cria Emma.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu pourrais aller m'acheter du chocolat au dépanneur? S'il-te-plaît?! Demanda-t-elle en faisant une baboune adorable.

-Oui, oui j'y vais.

Emma regardait la télé quand tout à coup, elle sentit que la couverture était mouillée.

-Oh merde! Elle courut dans la salle de bain pour s'engouffrer dans la douche.

Quand Killian revint il s'approcha du canapé où Emma y était installée constamment et vit qu'il était mouillé. Il fronça des sourcils.

-Emma?! Cria-t-il inquiet.

-Je suis là! Dit-elle de la salle de bain.

Killian accourra le plus vite possible vers la voix. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Emma enroulée dans une géante serviette.

-Cava? Demanda-t-il.

-Je...je crois que...j'ai perdu les eaux...

-Tu... Déjà?

-C'est trop tôt oui...

-Tu...tu crois qu'on devrait aller à l'hôpital? Tu es à combien de semaine? Demanda Killian.

-Mais non! Je ne peux pas! 30 je crois... Tu crois que ça pourrait être dangereux pour le bébé de naître aussi tôt? Comment on va faire!?

-Emma nous n'avons pas le choix, tu dois te rendre! C'était stupide tout ça! Tu pourrais perdre la garde de notre enfant! Cria Killian qui commençait à paniquer.

-Je le sais bien, mais j'ai peur! Cria-t-elle aussi fort.

Les deux prirent une grande inspiration et Emma se jeta dans les bras de Killian.

-Je suis tellement désolé! Je n'aurais pas dû! Je vais aller à l'hôpital, tant pis! J'ai fait une erreur, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Dit-elle en relevant la tête vers Killian.

-Qui contactera la prison?

-Je vais le faire. Tu es mon IPL, alors tu seras le premier contacté et tu pourras me rejoindre.

-Tu avais pensé à tout?

-En effet j'y avais songé...

-8888888888888888-

Le lendemain matin, Robin devait retourner au centre de détention, car il avait un chiffre de 18h. La veille, il avait remercié chaleureusement Henry pour son aide et lui avait promis de revenir le voir.

Une fois rendu, il passa le corridor de sécurité et alla se changer dans les vestiaires. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'apporter de la nourriture aux détenues, mais il s'avait qu'il pouvait compter sur une personne en particulier pour l'aider. Il n'était pas sûr que ça fonctionne, mais il devait essayer, pour Regina. Il sortit le bol de chaussons, le coinça sous son bras et prit la lettre d'Henry. Arrivé devant le bureau de la dîtes personne de confiance, il entra et entendit :

-Je savais que vous finiriez par revenir me voir.

Regina ruminait dans sa chambre. Finalement dans la soirée elle avait rencontré sa nouvelle voisine de chambre, Ruby, qui lui avait prêté des sous-vêtements. Regina se rappelait qu'Emma lui en avait parlé et que c'était la petite fille de cœur de Granny. La moitié de l'unité était vide, car tous les autres détenues était avaient été transféré au maximum pour plusieurs raison que Regina ne souhaitait pas connaître. Il était maintenant 23h et Regina ne dormait toujours pas. Cachée sous ses couvertures, elle sanglotait. Elle se sentait stupide de réagir comme une adolescente en peine d'amour, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir cru que Robin pouvait s'intéresser à elle, à ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Finalement sa mère pouvait bien la marier avec n'importe qui, de toute manière personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Elle s'endormie en essuyant ses larmes une dernière fois.

* * *

**Verdict? C'est pas trop mal? Je sais que c'est pas trop joyeux pour Regina, mais c'est nécessaire! Qui pensez-vous que Robin est allé voir? Laissez une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir, surtout après cette longue pause! :)**


	16. Retrouvailles inespérées

**Me revoilà! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? Je sais mon absence à été longue... J'ai décidé de me concentrer plus sur mes études, mais maintenant c'est correct et grâce à une review que j'ai reçu de EvilRegalForever, je me suis forcé et j'ai fini par finir ce chapitre que j'avais commencé il y a de ça quelques mois déjà. Bon bref, j'espère qu'il y aura tjrs deux ou trois personnes ;) **

**BONNE LECTURE!**

OO

OOOO

OO

TLNP 16

Jour 70

Le lendemain, Regina avait été convoqué pour une rencontre avec le psy. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle allait entendre parler de Robin. Donc elle se prépara, enfiler les sous-vêtements d'une inconnue ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle passa discrètement au toilette pour voir qu'elle avait les yeux bouffis et encore rouge de la veille. Elle grimaça, mais se dit qu'elle avait bien d'autres raisons de pleurer que cette enflure de Robin, comme l'absence de son fils ou le fait qu'elle soit prise dans une des pires unité. Elle soupira bruyamment et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle croisa Ruby qui prenait son petit déjeuné assise sur le comptoir.

-B'jour! Dit-elle la bouche pleine.

-Bon matin.

Regina continua son chemin vers la sortie pour se rendre dans l'établissement principal. Une fois devant la porte, elle cogna et entendit lui intimer d'entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte, mais au moment où son regard se posa sur l'homme qui l'avait trahi, elle la referma aussitôt. Robin se doutait bien de sa réaction, elle allait fuir, il l'avait trahi. Il se leva aussitôt et sortit pour la suivre, mais il heurta quelqu'un qui était devant la porte. C'était elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle avait eu peur, elle ne voulait pas l'affronter, mais elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle avait besoins de lui.

-Regina, je...

Elle leva un sourcil pour lui montrer qu'elle attendait sa réponse.

-Je m'excuse, j'ai été un vrai con et...je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, c'est sortit tout croche. J'ai simplement peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si on se faisait prendre. Mais je t'aime et je suis prêt à prendre tous les risques pour être avec toi.

Regina grimaça. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle lui faire confiance à nouveau? Si vite.

-Donc...tu m'apprécies pour de vrai? Je...c'est vrai?

-Mais oui!

Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, en ce moment, dans ce corridor. Elle semblait si indécise et insécure.

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le bureau de , qui lui sourit.

-Regina, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas...je suis allé chez toi. Reprit Robin.

-Tu as quoi? Demanda-t-elle soudainement moins souriante.

-J'ai vu Henry. J'avais besoins de lui pour me faire pardonner et ça faisait un bon moment que vous ne vous étiez pas parlé.

-Donc...

Robin sourit et lui présenta le pot de chausson.

-C'est...c'est pour moi? Robin lui répondit d'un sourire.

-C'est toi qui les as fait? Demanda-t-elle.

-Avec l'aide d'Henry et ce sont les pommes de ton pommier.

Les yeux de Regina brillaient. Elle lança un regard vers les deux hommes qui l'observaient et les deux acquiescèrent en même temps.

Elle sourit et prit doucement un chausson dans ses mains avant de croquer timidement dedans.

-Mmmm... Ils sont tellement bon! S'exclama Regina après sa première bouché.

Robin était satisfait et prit un chausson à son tour avant d'en offrir un à qui accepta volontiers. Après avoir dégusté les chaussons dans un silence léger, Robin demanda à Regina de s'asseoir. Il était maintenant temps de lui donner la lettre d'Henry. L'IPL sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et jeta un regard au psychologue qui comprit et sortit du bureau en refermant doucement la porte.

-Est-ce que c'est...

Regina fixait l'enveloppe avec écrit maman dessus.

-Tient je te laisse le temps de la lire, je vais t'attendre dehors.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever, mais Regina le retint en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Reste. S'il te plait, j'aimerais que tu restes.

-D'accord. Robin sourit et caressa tendrement le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

Regina prit l'enveloppe fébrilement et l'ouvrit.

Elle passa rapidement son regard sur la feuille remplie de mots. Elle leva la tête vers Robin une fois de plus et commença sa lecture.

_Chère maman, _

_Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas reçu de tes nouvelles. Je suis vraiment désolé pour notre dernière rencontre, j'avais peur et je me suis laissé emporté. Tu sais, je veux seulement ton bien, maman. J'ai fais des efforts, je me suis forcé dans mes études, j'aide grand-père dès que je peux, j'ai même rencontré une fille... Elle s'appelle Grâce. Je ne lui ai pas encore parler de toi, mais ça va venir. Je vais lui dire comment tu es une mère formidable. Tu me manque maman. J'espère que ça ne va pas trop mal. Je vois que toi et Robin vous vous entendez bien, j'espère que tu vas arriver à lui pardonner, il semble être une bonne personne, en plus il a un fils et tu sais comment j'ai toujours rêvé avoir un petit frère. Je vais venir te voir le plus tôt possible et David souhaite venir te voir aussi. En tout cas, j'espère que tu pourras me répondre. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Henry_

Regina avait lu mot après mot, phrase après phrase. Ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre de son fils.

Elle leva son regard vers Robin qui lui souriait tendrement.

Elle déposa brusquement la lettre sur le bureau et sauta au cou de l'homme. Elle prit possession de ses lèvres et ils partirent dans un baiser langoureux, plein d'amour.

Elle passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira encore plus proche d'elle. Robin l'a prit par la taille et l'attira en califourchon sur ses genoux.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observaient, peut-être pour la première fois. Robin tentait de mémoriser son visage, il passa son regard sur ses lèvres, pulpeuses. Il vit la cicatrice au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, il approcha sa main à son visage et vint, avec son pouce, caresser le sillon sur le visage de la belle brune. Celle-ci pencha sa tête pour approfondir le contact de sa joue avec la main de Robin.

Ils s'observèrent encore un moment et l'homme susurra trois petit mot que Regina peina à entendre, mais qui la fit se raidir automatiquement.

"Je..." Regina n'osait plus le regarder.

"Hey, tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de le dire si tu n'es pas prête." La rassura Robin.

Elle sourit reconnaissante.

Elle semblait plus apaisé, mais dans sa tête, c'était un vrai champ de bataille. Est-ce qu'il vient de dire qu'il m'aimait? C'était réel, remplie d'émotion. Je ne sais pas si je ressens la même chose, ça va si vite! Et la prison en plus, je n'aurais pas pu le rencontrer plus tôt!

À cet instant, M. Hopper fit son entré et vit la position dans laquelle était les jeunes gens. Ils ouvra grand les yeux et soupira.

"Je me doutais bien que vous laisser tous les deux était dangereux."

Il ricana et Regina se leva timidement en frottant ses paumes sur son pantalon.

"Hum...je crois que je vais y aller."

Elle sortit sans même jeter un regard derrière elle.

Elle sortit dans la cours et prit une grande inspiration, l'air était frais. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc et posa son visage dans ses mains. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Écoute je suis désolé, ce n'est pa..." Elle s'arrêta quand elle releva la tête et qu'elle remarqua que la personne assise près d'elle n'était pas Robin.

"Euh, je suppose que tu es pardonné..."

Mary Margaret fronça des sourcils.

"Ah non désolé, je t'avais prit pour quelqu'un d'autre." Répondit Regina mal alaise.

"Ah d'accord. En fait je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Ça va dans ta nouvelle unité?"

"On peut dire, pour l'instant j'ai la paix, nous ne sommes que trois, les autres sont sûrement au max."

"Eh bien si tu souhaites revenir à l'unité miroir, je peux demander ton transfert, étant présidente du comité des détenues j'ai quelques privilèges."

"Oh oui, s'il te plaît!" Regina se retourna complètement vers Mary.

"Très bien. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Emma?"

Demanda Mary soudain inquiète.

"Non toujours pas, c'est bon signe ou pas?"

"Je ne pourrais dire..."

Une voix s'éleva dans la cour: "Toutes les détenues sont priées de retourner dans leur unité afin de procéder au dénombrement..."

"Bon, à demain." Dit Mary en se levant.

"Bonne nuit."

Chacune s'éloigna dans une direction opposée.

Une fois le dénombrement passé sans encombre, Regina décida d'aller chercher son courrier. Dans le bâtiment principal, Regina ouvra son petit casier où ses lettres y étaient insérées. Elles en sortit deux, une de David, elle sourit, et une de sa mère, son sourire fana aussitôt. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre de David et lu les grandes lignes. Il disait qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il venait la visiter samedi, donc demain. Elle retourna dans son unité, le sourire au lèvres pour préparer le dîner.

Finalement tout n'allait pas si mal. On pouvait dire que cette journée avait été là meilleur depuis son arrivé dans cette prison.

**FIni pour ce chapitre! Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivé d'un, peut-être, rival pour Robin est à prévoir! **


End file.
